Reverse Psychology
by ahmazinger2
Summary: What if Gabriella Montez ruled East High as the soccer's team captain and Troy Bolton was just another book worm? The story of high school musical, with many, many, twists.
1. Who We Are

Gabriella sighed as she reached her right hand to her toes while stretching in the gym. She had hoped for an exciting winter break, one with fun parties, meeting new people, most of all boys. She was staying at an amazing ski resort, shouldn't she be out having a blast?

'_Tonight's the New-year, I should be happy, right?'_ Gabriella thought to herself has she finished off her stretches. But happy was the farthest thing away from what she felt, because Gabriella knew that once this vacation was over the training for spring season sports would begin, and she didn't think she was ready to handle the pressure.

Back at her school in Albuquerque, soccer was a big deal, and since her dad was the coach and she was the captain, everyone expected another undefeated season. No one really knew how she felt or actually cared. As long as their school was declared champions, that's all that mattered.

"Come on Gabriella I want to run another set of drills," Coach Montez shouted impatiently, snapping Gabriella from her thoughts. She groaned as she rose to her feet and jogged leisurely over to her father who was setting up obstacles around the gym. Just as Gabriella was about to open her mouth to complain, her mother entered and beat her to it.

"Guys you have to be kidding me! Did we really come here to play more soccer? It's New Years Eve! Don't you know there's a party?" Mrs. Montez said as she twirled to emphasize her words, revealing her dress.

"Right…the party," Coach Montez mumbled remembering his previous engagement. Gabriella knew that she'd have to make up for this later, so before anyone could leave, she held up one finger indicating for her mom to wait.

"Please, just one more set of drills, then we'll go," Gabriella convincingly pleaded, even though she only wished to leave the gym immediately. Her eyes traveled to her father, then back to her mother, trying to read what her parents were thinking at the time.

Mrs. Montez studied her seventeen-year-old daughter's face suspiciously. "Fine… but you'll need to wash up before you go to the kid party," She said while motioning her hand pointing at Gabriella's sweaty body.

Gabriella rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Kid party?"

"Young adults," Mrs. Montez said as she turned around. "Now hurry up so you can get ready," she added before exiting the gym.

Coach Montez sighed and waited until his wife was gone to continue timing Gabriella on her sprints across the gym. "Ready, GO!" He yelled as his stopwatch began to count and Gabriella started to sprint to the other side of the gym and back again.

* * *

"Troy Alexander Bolton! It's New Year's Eve, enough reading," Mrs. Bolton said as she snatched a book from her son's hands. His eyes wandered around the room, half unaware about what just happened.

"But Mom-" He started to protest but was quickly cut off.

"Don't answer back!" She said half joking. "Now go get ready for that party…in the lounge I think," she frowned, questioning herself. "Yeah, it is in the lounge," Mrs. Bolton stated, confirming what she already had thought.

"Fine, I'll go," Troy said finally caving. "But can I please have my book back?"

Hesitantly, Mrs. Bolton gave him the book and shuffled out of their hotel room. "I'm going to the adult party, so I'll be back later. Be home around 1:30 at the latest…I mean it!" She yelled through a closing door.

'_She has nothing to worry about.'_ Troy thought chuckling to himself as he started to read again. Back at their home in San Francisco he never stayed out later than ten. He never really had any interest in girls, sports or just hanging out. Being a straight "A" student and the captain of his school's scholastic decathlon team, he never had much time for friends.

Troy glanced at the clock on the wall that read 10:00. His eyes wandered to the window, wondering who could possibly be out there waiting to meet him. Troy laughed a little to himself, shaking his head.

'_Maybe I'll just go to the party. Maybe I could try something different for once.'_ He never was one to do anything that was exactly what people call "fun". After all, it's not like he'd meet anyone that he'd ever see again…right?

Ten minutes had passed and Troy was making his way to the lounge that carried the heavy sound of music and teens enjoying each other's company. Awkwardly he sat down on a chair in the corner and pulled out his book that he'd been reading earlier.


	2. Prove Them Wrong

**Hey Everyone (:**

**Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't expecting to get any!**

**Well I just wanted to say I am going to try to update**

**as soon as I possibly can after each chapter, so please**

**be patient. I also wanted to say (just to be clear) that the parts of the story**

**that are in quotes and are italicized are the person's thoughts.**

**Anyways, enjoy (:**

**Love yah,**

**Sky.**

Gabriella made her way through the crowded lounge full of teenagers and all eyes were on her. She loved making an entrance almost as much as she loved scoring the winning goal in a soccer game. She thought she heard someone call her name. Gabriella shook her head, knowing that no one she knew was there, but she turned around anyway, just incase. Scanning the sea of people, she noticed a boy sitting alone in a corner, reading.

_'Who reads at a party…?'_ She wondered to herself thinking it over. _'Who would read on vacation?!' _Her mind screamed as she continued to stare in confusion. Gabriella felt a smile creep on her face as she began inching her way across the dance floor to the chair where the boy sat.

She cleared her throat hoping to get his attention, but the boy kept reading. The room was obviously too loud for him to hear her.

"Hey, want to dance with me?" Gabriella asked confidently. It was her vacation and she thought it was about time she took charge of it. Besides…she couldn't stand wallflowers. This time the boy heard her and his head bolted up in surprise. He looked her up and down and then turned around to see if she had been talking to him or someone else. Gabriella laughed slightly and continued to smile at the boy.

_'She can't seriously be talking to me…right?'_ Troy thought as he kept staring at the girl, almost too awe-struck to say anything at all. _'Come on, don't be stupid,'_ he resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead.

"Uh… I uh I..." Troy tried to answer but was at loss for words. Of course he wanted to dance with her, every boy in the room had their eyes on her, but his inhibitions were getting the best of him. Before he could embarrass himself anymore, a spotlight stopped on them, causing them both to squint in the bright light. "What the-" Troy began to say but couldn't be heard over the blaring voice projected through the microphone.

"You and you!" Another teen said as he pointed at Gabriella and Troy from the karaoke stage where he stood. "Come on up here, you're next!" They couldn't object, for they were being shoved toward the stage by the forceful arms of people around them.

Troy peered over at the girl who had just asked him to dance not too long ago. She looked the least bit nervous, while his hands trembled as he clutched his microphone tightly.

Gabriella giggled as she was pushed up on the stage next to the boy who she had just met. _'This is definitely going to be fun!'_ She thought as she waited for the TV screen to flash the lyrics that she would have to sing. Beside her the boy shifted uncomfortably, deciding whether he should or shouldn't stay up on the stage. Gabriella shrugged and read the TV screen.

"We're going to be singing 'The Start Of Something New!'" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly to the spectators who had gathered to watch. Troy's gaze switched from the crowd to Gabriella with astonishment, then he braced himself to start singing.

_'I'm going to do this,'_ he confirmed, assuring himself.

Gabriella began to sing with a smile on her face.

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything could happen

When you take a chance." Gabriella finished her first part of the song and glimpsed at Troy, who she was half expecting to run off the stage any second now.

To her surprise, Troy cleared his throat and began singing apprehensively.

"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities." Troy sang as he became a little less nervous and looked over at Gabriella who beamed at him, making his heart melt.

"I know that something has changed,  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new." They sang together as the crowd clapped along, encouraging them to continue.

Time passed and the song seemed to end before Troy and Gabriella could even catch their breath. Gabriella couldn't stop staring at Troy as she focused on his ocean blue eyes. They both tried regaining their breath, their faces only inches away from each other.

"Gabriella," she said smiling as she extended her hand towards Troy. He reached out and took hold of her hand firmly and returned her smile.

"Troy," he said finishing off their introduction.


	3. Incredibly Incredible

**hello peoples :D**

**i wanted to thank you for the reviews again. keep them coming!**

**i also wanted to say now that i am getting past the beginning of my**

**story the chapters will finally start getting longer. (the past chapters**

**have been soooo short) anyways, enjoy**

**xoxox;**

**skyyyy.**

"It's loud in here!" Gabriella shouted over the noisy lounge.

"What?" Troy asked pointing to his ears, unable to hear her.

"IT'S LOUD IN HERE!" She laughed and grabbed his hand, pushing through the crowd to lead them outside. The piercing cold wind hit their faces as they started walking down the path alongside of the building. "So how has your vacation been so far?" Gabriella asked as they sauntered, trying to start a conversation.

_'Boring.'_ Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella. _'Until now.'_ He thought.

"Mine was…ok. I guess. How about yours?" He said as a shiver was sent down his spine.

"Sooo boring, until now." Gabriella beamed. She was doing just what she wanted on her vacation, having fun and meeting new people. She watched as Troy chuckled and shook his head. "What?"

Troy realized she was staring at him now, he laughed. "Oh nothing, it's just you are so..." He started to speak, searching his mind for the right words to use. "Incredibly different."

Gabriella frowned slightly, she was baffled. "Incredibly different like…incredibly amazing, incredibly stunning or just incredibly incredible?" She said with a small giggle. Gabriella loved being purposely conceited.

"No, you're definitely incredibly modest," Troy said sarcastically, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes playfully but on the inside she was screaming.

'_The only thing I love more than getting any boy I want by snapping my fingers is being challenged.'_ Gabriella loved messing with boy's minds, playing her little flirting and teasing games to drive them wild; she thought it worked on anyone…until now. _'Let the games begin.'_

She cornered him against the stone wall, forcing him to look into her chocolate brown eyes. "The only thing incredibly incredible here is your singing voice," Gabriella whispered in his ear making him shiver. She giggled before pulling away from him and looking up at the night sky that was filled with shimmering stars.

Nearby they could hear the anticipating shouts of the partying teenagers.

"Ten…Nine…Eight," They yelled starting off the countdown to the New Year.

"Come on!" Gabriella shouted as she took Troy's hand in her own and ran back towards the lounge doors. It had started to snow and the snowflakes drifted slowly and gracefully to the ground, some getting caught in their hair.

"Five…Four...Three...Two…One!" Gabriella and Troy screamed, joining in with the rest of the crowd. Fireworks began to go off, sending an explosion of lights and colors in the sky above them. Troy felt someone's eyes burning a hole in his side so he turned, only to find Gabriella watching him intently.

"I think I should, uh get going. You know, wish my mom a Happy New Year and stuff..." Troy said awkwardly, too nervous to deal with what he felt between himself and Gabriella. Gabriella nodded but never broke their eye contact.

"Wait! Call me sometime?" She asked with a sly smile creeping on her face.

_'This night has been unbelievable.'_ Troy thought as he reached for his cell phone in his right pocket. They exchanged phones and began punching in their numbers. Troy handed her phone back to her and waited for her to finish putting her number in his own.

"Hold still," Gabriella instructed while she continued playing with the buttons on his phone.

"What?" Troy asked becoming a bit confused.

Gabriella inched closer to him and kissed his cheek, as she snapped a picture of it and stored it into his phone. She laughed when she saw the look of bewilderment that laid on his face once she pulled away. Troy was speechless.

Gabriella winked, "Something to remember me by." She smiled at him cheerfully as he began to turn away, still unable to speak. "Happy New Years Troy!"

_'There's no way I'd ever be able to forget'_. Troy said as a goofy grin began to spread on his face.


	4. Welcome to the Dark Side

**yay troy meets chad in this one (:**

**thanks for the reviews. **

**xo;; skyy. **

_'This is like nothing I have ever seen before.'_ Troy thought as he stood in his new school lobby with his jaw dropped. There was a rush of students hurrying off to their homeroom classes, some looked half asleep and unready to restart school after the long winter break. The school was huge, Troy thought so himself as he searched through the pile of books he was carrying for his class schedule. As one of the books began to fall out of his stack, he reached to grab it, but only succeeded in dropping all the contents in his arms to the floor.

"Great," Troy mumbled to himself as he looked around hoping he hadn't made a scene. But no one seemed to have noticed, they continued treading over each other in the long, but narrow halls. Suddenly he felt a very rough shove on his back and someone flipped over him, flying face down to the ground. "Sorry man, didn't mean to," Troy said as he jumped to his feet and offered his victim a hand.

The boy shot him a cold, hard glare, which softened once he reached for Troy's offered hand. "It's ok. I didn't see you there."

_'It's fine no one sees me.' _He thought. Troy nodded and pulled the boy up to his feet.

"You look like some lost tourist. A bit crazy," the boy said pointing to the books in Troy's hands. Troy scrunched his face together, confused, but he soon realized that all the papers he was once carrying were out of order and stacked now sloppily in what could barely pass as a pile.

"Well Crazy's my given name, but most people just call me Troy. I'm new here, I just transferred from San Francisco."

"Oh crazy tourist boy has a sense of humor. That explains a lot. I'm Chad, Chad Danforth," he said while looking at the papers in Troy's hands. "Where are you headed?"

"Uh…some Mrs.Yarbus, or Barbus? I'm not exactly sure." Troy said as he tried to remember what his schedule said for his homeroom teacher.

"You mean Darbus, right? I have her too, I can show you the way if you want. I have to warn you though, she's quite an um, character?" Chad said trying to find the appropriate word to describe the teacher. Troy nodded in appreciation. "Come on it's this way," Chad started to walk as Troy followed him down the hallway.

As they walked through the school Chad began pointing out where places were like the auditorium, the gym, the library, and the cafeteria. "And this is the most important room of them all," he said, smiling a big toothy grin as he pointed to the sign on the door that said 'Room 221'. Troy shot him a questioning look so Chad decided to go in. "This here, my friend, is where scholastic decathlon meetings are held. Everyday, except Fridays." He continued to smile widely. "I am the captain," Chad stated proudly. Troy's eyes widened, as he looked at Chad once again.

No, Chad still didn't look like a scholastic decathlon captain to him. Personally, Troy thought he looked pretty wild with his big afro and huge grin. "I was the captain of my school's scholastic decathlon team back in San Francisco," Troy told him as he looked back at the sign on the door, trying to remember the number.

"Really?" Chad asked raising his eyebrows with curiosity. He looked Troy over again but he still didn't look like a scholastic decathlon team member to him, and not the least bit a captain! "You look more like the athletic type," he pointed out before he started to walk down the hallway again.

Chad came to a halt abruptly. Troy tried to see what the trouble was but couldn't seem to find anything that would be stopping them. But Chad remained that way, petrified, looking almost like a statue in the hallway. "Hey, uh Chad you alright man?" He said while snapping his fingers in front of his face. Chad cleared his throat nervously and began tugging at the collar of his polo, as if it were choking him.

"He-Hello Taylor," he said as his voice cracked. The passing girl rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. Chad pulled out his inhaler, trying to regain his breath. "She's totally into me," he said to Troy coolly. Troy held in his laughter as the two boys resumed walking. As they rounded a corner Troy's shoulder accidently bumped into a shorter girl, and she jumped taken aback, dramatically.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The small girl retorted snobbishly and stalked off angrily with a taller guy following after her. Troy winced and jumped out of their way and turned to Chad.

"Hey, at least that was better than my first encounter with the ice princess," Chad laughed.

"The ice princess?" Troy asked as he turned around to catch another glance of her. He watched as a crowd of students parted for her and her follower to get through.

"Yeah, that's Kelsi, Kelsi Neilsen. And the poodle following her around is her boyfriend, Ryan Evans. They think they rule the school, but really they only have control over the drama department," Chad stated matter-of-factly. Troy mouthed and "oh," as Chad opened the door to their destination. "Brace yourself," he hissed.

After talking to Mrs. Darbus about the classroom rules and how all cell phone use was strictly prohibited (**see, even in an alternate universes, some things never change**), he was allowed to take a seat. Troy's eyes wandered around the classroom when he noticed most of the students were out of their seats, huddled in the middle, talking amongst each other. He began to traipse towards the back of the class near Chad, trying to avoid any confrontation with any of the other students. Too late. Troy tripped over the leg of a desk and began to fall to the ground but managed to stay on his feet by steadying himself on someone's desk.

"Do you mind?" A taller guy roared, shadowing over Troy like a tower.

"Sorry I was just trying to get-"

"Troy!" Someone yelled across the classroom cutting Troy off midsentence.

* * *

Troy looked up to find Chad pointing to an empty seat beside him. Swiftly, Troy passed the bulky boy and slid into the seat by Chad. "You owe me," Chad muttered before turning his attention back to Mrs. Darbus who was now taking the attendance. 

"I owe you?" Troy questioned becoming slightly confused.

"Yeah, I've been helping you out all morning!" Chad joked and waited for the bell to sound, dismissing them from homeroom. They exited the room, being half shoved out the door. Troy watched the crowds pass by, trying to figure out each clique. If there was one thing he was best at after constantly transferring to different schools, it was understanding someone. He could read a person like a book. A passing group of football players tried to walk through him, with the intention to run him into the floor beneath them.

"Watch it punk," one of them growled warningly.

Chad stared at the scene unraveling before him with an emotionless face and muttered, "Welcome to the dark side."

**i bet you thought the person who called troy from across**

**the room was gabriella, right? gotcha. ;)**

**i broke my pointer finger on my dominant hand so**

**this was hard for me! i also wanted to know what you think**

**of troy? some of you are saying you could never picture him**

**like this, right? any of you watch the OC? he reminds me**

**a bit of Seth Cohen, you know the cute geek? haha anyways, enjoy.**

**P.S. i made a new trailer for this story...tell me what you think:**

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v Y A 9 m G g F F b R s


	5. Take It Easy

**hello peoples :D**

**thanks for the reviews again! in this one there might**

**be a few typos, i broke my finger and this was hard**

**for me to do, but i did it anyways because i love you guyesss. haha**

**hope you like it,**

**skyyyy scott :)**

**ps. i wish my middle name started with an s. **

Gabriella wiped the sweat that had made a home on her forehead in one quick motion, and then watched as her team started to leave for the locker rooms. She sighed and lined back up on the black line of her school gym and began sprinting to the other side of the gym and then back again, repeating the action several times. She stopped only for a moment's rest to get a quick drink. The girl's locker-room door opened slowly, and out stepped the soccer teams freshened up goalie, Taylor.

She lingered while approaching Gabriella, trying purposely to catch her friend off guard, but failed when Gabriella heard the slightest shuffle of her flats on the gym floor. Gabriella turned away from the spot on the ground that she was focusing on, to smile at her best friend. "Hey Tay, what's up?" Gabriella asked as she stretched her arms over her head and tiredly held back yawn. Quickly, she glanced at the wall clock above her.

_'5:45,'_ Gabriella observed, realizing she had lost track of time.

"I was wondering how your vayycaayy was! I haven't talked to you in what only feels like forever," Taylor told her friend who now was beginning to look pale. "Are you alright Gabs?"

Gabriella nodded, fighting back a strong migraine that was slowly taking over her. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't I look fine?" Gabriella said as she strutted like a super model and struck her best 'glamorous pose' to change the subject. She loved making her friends laugh.

"Practice is over _captain_, and it's late. Need a ride home?" Taylor asked before she left.

"No, but thanks anyway. I think I am just going to stay a little bit longer…" Gabriella said as her voice trailed off. She looked around the empty gym, knowing she'd have it all to herself. Gabriella enjoyed these days before practice was moved outdoors, where all players were forced to tolerate the weather.

Taylor smiled at Gabriella, "Ok I'll call you later. I want to hear everything about your vacation!" She turned and headed for the gym doors but stopped abruptly. "Hey Gabs?" She called over her shoulder before leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy," Taylor said a bit worriedly, knowing her friend was much too stubborn to ever admit anything was wrong. Gabriella sighed and nodded, then watched making sure Taylor left the gym before she continued practicing.

Gabriella waited a while, wondering what she should do next. _'Before I do anything else, I need my IPod,'_ she thought smiling to herself as she raced to the locker rooms to get her sports bag.

* * *

Troy walked around the school, still discovering new things around each and every corner. If this were going to be his new school, he'd like to know everything about it. Usually Troy studied every school he went to, knowing about every secret room hidden around the school. He'd already decided he was going to get involved at this school, and help out at the tutor center, and maybe that would help him meet new people. Troy knew that he wasn't supposed to wander the empty hallways after school, but that wouldn't stop him. He paced back and forth, in front of two bright red swinging doors, trying to think whether or not he should open them. 

Reluctantly, he entered. _'Wow,'_ Troy thought as his eyes traveled around the huge gymnasium. The thing that stood out the most to Troy was a banner hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the gym.

"Good luck Wildcats, Soccer Girls 2007," Troy read aloud quietly while examining it._ 'Wildcat,'_ Troy thought with a grin, _'I'm a Wildcat now.' _He had been almost everything through his high school years, it seemed. So far Troy had been a knight, bear, and warrior.

Suddenly one of the locker-room doors that led to the gym swung opened, and a girl stepped out lugging around what looked like a heavy bag, with headphones in her ears. _'Maybe she won't notice me…if I stay quiet,_' Troy said as he held his breath and inched slowly towards the door, walking backwards.

Gabriella yawned and stretched her arms over her head, feeling like she could fall asleep any minute now. She smiled as one of her favorite songs began to play while she listened to her IPod, First Time, by Lifehouse.

"We're both looking for something, we've been afraid to find. It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide," Gabriella started to sing along with the song, but looked up immediately when she heard the squeak of a sneaker on the floor. "You're not allowed to be here," she snapped but deviated her attention back to her IPod to put it on 'Pause'. "It's a closed practice," she added without looking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just leaving," Troy said, as he was nearly a foot away from the door. But there was something holding him back from leaving. Something about her voice that he recognized. He frowned but turned anyway, when he thought that he had already lost the girl's attention, he sang as he left the gym. "Looking at you, holding my breath for once in my life I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance, letting you inside," Troy sang to himself, starting where the girl had last stopped while singing one of his favorite songs.

Gabriella tensed up as she heard the other voice but looked up to find nothing but a swinging door. _'I am definitely going crazy!' _She thought while feeling her forehead, checking if she was burning up. She walked hurriedly to the door and peered out, just in time to see a boy rounding the corner of the hallway that exited the gymnasium area. "Wait up!" Gabriella yelled running not too far behind him.

Troy bit his lip, afraid to turn around. He thought maybe there were strict rules that he should have followed, and he would now be penalized. Preparing himself for what would happen next, he turned cautiously, only to come face to face with someone who was familiar to him. "Gabriella?" Troy asked in shock.


	6. So, We Meet Again

**i know i updated fast but i wanted to because i know**

**i won't get to later on today...happy turkey day!**

**i really liked this chapter, i hope you do too,**

**xoxoxo;;**

**skkyyy.**

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she attacked him with a huge bear hug. Troy felt a little uncomfortable at first but adjusted, and let her stand there hugging him "What are you doing here?!" She practically screamed, her heart was racing and she couldn't seem to settle down. She felt like a small child at a birthday party, the surprises just kept coming.

"Well I was at the tutor center, I was just walking around, checking out the school. I didn't really mean to interrupt…anything," Troy said starting to ramble on, looking a little afraid but happy at the same time.

Gabriella rolled her eyes jokingly and laughed. "No! Not what I meant, I mean like, here! At _East High_." She said while still clinging to him, never having the intention of letting go. She was speaking so fast, and stopping to catch her breath, like she had just ran a marathon.

Troy explained about his mother's work transfer, and how he lived in Albuquerque, and was now officially a Wildcat. At least until this end of this school year, he would attend the same school as Gabriella.

Gabriella was so excited she could barely keep herself from jumping up and down. But she remained composed, she refused to look like an idiot in front of anyone, especially Troy. There was something about him that made her want to act different than she foolishly acted before with other boys she had met.

"That's so awesome! Now you get to see me every single day," Gabriella said playfully, and looked over Troy's shoulder at the clock on the wall. She groaned in annoyance, knowing that she probably had several missed calls on her cell phone. Troy's eyebrow shut up in question.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_ He asked himself, trying to study Gabriella's face, but she seemed distracted in someway, looking like a lost puppy. He tried to make eye contact with her, to get her attention in someway. Troy had never felt like this before. He never felt that he wanted to actually _try_ to interest a girl, or even _talk_ to a girl.

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked sensing that something was up by Gabriella's flustered look on her face. She looked as if she were home on a Sunday night, and realized she had a huge project due the next day. _'Maybe she's just worried about something.'_

"Hmm...do you drive?" Gabriella started walking back towards the gym, then entered, expecting Troy to follow her. And he did just that.

"Yeah."

"Let me rephrase that, can you give me a ride?" Gabriella asked as she gathered up her bag and belongings lying around the gym, treating it as if it were her house. She always respected the gym, and always felt the need to keep it tidy even if she hadn't made the mess.

"Yeah sure," Troy responded. Something was different though, something he had. He felt as if he could talk to her now without sounding like a complete loser. _'Confidence.'_ He assured himself that was what he felt.

Gabriella frowned and blushed a little, realizing she had just finished her practice. "Would you mind waiting for a while. Ten minutes tops, I promise!" She said as she bolted for the locker room doors, in desperate need for a shower and a change of clothes.

* * *

"Hey did you miss me?" Gabriella asked as she came out of the locker room, with her wet hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing sweats and a tank top. She put her finger over Troy's lips before he could speak, "Of course you did," she giggled, answering for him. He laughed along with her, loving every bit of Gabriella's huge ego. 

"You were longer than 10 minutes…" Troy mumbled as he felt Gabriella grab his hand tightly.

"Well then, I'm going to have to make that up to you," Gabriella winked flirtatiously leaning in slowly catching Troy unsure of himself, making him believe she was about to kiss him. "How about pizza!" She said as she pulled away tugging on arm. He exhaled sharply unaware of what was going on. Gabriella made him feel like he was in another world. He shook his head, snapping himself from his thoughts and allowed himself to be dragged out the gym doors, then the school doors, then into an almost empty parking lot. "Now this is the part where you take over," Gabriella pointed out sarcastically, knowing she couldn't lead him to his car because she'd never seen it before.

Troy smiled, still holding onto her hand and guided her to his car. Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked over his old truck. "What?" Troy asked becoming curious.

Gabriella smirked, "I was expecting to see a Volkswagen beetle," she joked around and reached for the door, but Troy beat her to it. She smiled as she slid into the seat, surprised of his 'gentlemen ways' that were completely different from any boy she'd ever known.

"No I only drive that one on the weekends," Troy joked back causing Gabriella to laugh and be stunned at the same time. No one ever tried to match her witty remarks. There was something amazingly different about Troy, something she loved. As troy pulled out he watched as Gabriella furiously trying to work the radio. "Uh my car, my radio," he said with a serious face which caused Gabriella to explode in a fit of giggles. "What?"

"You don't know how funny you just sounded! 'My car my radio'," Gabriella barely choked out between laughter, mimicking Troy in her baby voice. Gabriella continued to laugh but her giggles slowly faded when she got no reaction from Troy. "Hah, wait were you serious?"

Troy nodded, biting his lip to hold back his laughter. Gabriella huffed, defeated, and sunk into her seat. Usually she always got what she wanted, but she decided she'd let someone else have their way…for once. "I don't know where any pizza places are so want to help me out here?" Troy asked as he put on a mix CD.

"Joe's Pizza is right around the corner, when you see a sign that says Joe's, turn there," she added sarcastically while watching Troy's hands set up the radio. She listened attentively to the sound, frowning. Gabriella reached for the volume dial, becoming interested in the song she never heard before.

"Dark blue, dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you? I said the world could be burning down till there's nothing but dark blue," Troy sang along with the song without realizing it. Gabriella giggled silently as they pulled into Joe's Pizza. Troy stopped the car and was pulling out the keys when Gabriella stopped him.

"Is that a mix of your favorite songs?" Gabriella perked up, becoming more interested. Troy nodded and glanced over at Gabriella, catching her eye. "Can I borrow it?" She asked politely even though what she really thought was, _'Can I keep it?'_

"Yea, of course," Troy said as he climbed out of car and waited as Gabriella stuffed the CD in her bag. She jumped out of the car and charged Troy, jumping on his back before he had anytime to react or protest.

"Whoa," Troy managed to say in-between laughs as he practically carried her into the restaurant.

"Troy boy is _sooo_ strong!" She exclaimed while flexing her muscles for effect once Troy set her down in a booth. "Who knew?" She mumbled playfully and watched him sit across from her.

A few minutes had passed and they were sharing cheese fries and waiting for their pizza when the restaurant's door opened and a group of girls entered, chatting amongst themselves.

"Gabi, is that you?!" One of them shouted from the other side of the entrance, causing people to look up and watch the scene. Gabriella groaned and began staring at the table, keeping her eyes glued there. The group of girls approached their table, some gawked at Troy with a disgusted face. Interrupting, they joined them in the booth and began helping their selves to the food Gabriella and Troy had ordered. They all completely ignored Troy as if he were invisible, having him question himself if they knew he was there anymore.

Troy began staring at his hands to pass time, tracing the lines with his fingers, wondering what Gabriella and the other girls were even talking about. He didn't understand how she could have been acting one way and now was a completely different person. Usually he could understand why a person acted a certain way, but with Gabriella it was the opposite, he had never been so intimidated by someone in his life.

The girls stood up, bringing Troy's attention back to them.

"So anyways we were just about to go to Matt's, people are hanging out there," one of the girls, named Molly, at least that's what Troy thought, began to say. "Only certain people," she added glaring in Troy's direction.

_'I can take a hint.'_ Troy thought, almost wondering if he had said it outloud. Gabriella frowned, not sure what to do.

_'Stay with Troy, idiot. Tell them to leave and that you'll see them at practice tomorrow.'_ Her mind screamed to her.

"Gabriella, are you coming?" Molly asked again becoming impatient.

"Yeah, wait up," she tried her best to attempt a smile to Troy but the look on his face made her want to cry. "See you later? Thanks…for everything." Gabriella mumbled as she walked out and joined the other girls in their little circle.

* * *

Troy sat there, dazed and alone, wondering how he could have been so stupid. _'They're all the same,'_ he thought to himself, _'But why did she seem so different?' _He stayed there himself, waiting for the check. Before he got up to leave he looked at the vacant seat that had once been occupied across from him. Her smile made him smile and her laugh him laugh, but the last look she gave him before she left, it broke his heart. 

"Incredibly Incredible," Troy whispered to himself and let out a long sigh, then left alone.


	7. I Know You

**it took me foreverrrr to update, sorry peoples :(**

**but i finally got it done and its been boring for me**

**to write because i am just building up for the good stuff...**

**like the introduction of sharpay, and more of ryan and kelsi.**

**yeahhh, anyway... enjoy (:**

**xoxo;**

**sky**

Gabriella moved through the hallway, maneuvering through every clique. For some reason it seemed like everyone else was frozen in time, and she was the only one moving. It made her feel like collapsing in the middle, just to see if she'd get a reaction. Her stomach churned making her feel absolutely nauseous. Gabriella didn't know where she was going, she was given the message to report to room 210, but she'd never been there before. Gabriella was waiting for what would come next; she had no idea why she was being called down to this "mystery classroom".

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said as she grabbed onto someone familiar to her, while passing by in the hallway. "Do you have any idea where room 210 is?"

Taylor eyed her curiously, "You mean the tutor center?" Gabriella's eyes widened. There were people watching them now. Girls looked to see what Gabriella was wearing, so they could make a mental note to wear it another time, and if they already were wearing it they were covering themselves up. Boys stared with interest, like they did every other day. Most of the students just stopped to admire.

_'The tutor center? As in, the place where people go who need help with their classes?'_ Gabriella thought to herself, shaking her head as she was becoming distracted. She turned her attention back to her friend, who was now examining her nails, bored with the whole situation.

"Why would they be calling me down there…?" She asked to no one in particular, thinking it over. "I gotta go, see you at free period," Gabriella said as she turned the complete opposite way she was initially headed, singing a song to herself that had been stuck in her head. She'd never even heard it until the night before, when she decided to listen to Troy's mix CD. "Burning bridges baby, burning bridges, making wishes. You're a chance taker, heart breaker, got me wrapped around your finger," she sang in the now deserted, hallway. Incessantly, she began replaying 'Heels over Head' in her head as she wandered the vacated halls.

Finally she stopped as she gazed up at the room number on a classroom's door before entering._ 'Ok, this is it,'_ Gabriella thought as she took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly.

"Miss Montez?" A teacher at a desk questioned while raising her head from her work on her desk. Gabriella nodded nervously. "I've been expecting you," she said as she motioned to the seat in front of her, "Please take a seat." Before Gabriella could even ask why she was brought there, the teacher turned her attention elsewhere. "Troy? Can you come over here for a second?" She said over her shoulder.

_'Troy!'_ Gabriella thought as she perked up to see who the teacher was calling. Sure enough, Troy rose from the floor, where a younger student sat surrounded by books. Gabriella began putting the pieces together. _'Oh no,'_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

"Yes…" Troy began to answer but his voice trailed off and he could no longer speak.

"Gabriella, I'm aware that if your grade slips anymore, you will not be able to participate in any extra curriculums," the teacher began to say, looking back and forth between Gabriella and Troy, sensing the tension. Gabriella's eyes widened, absorbing what she was being told. "Yes, I am assuming you know what that means, no soccer. Luckily, we have an excellent new student who is willing to work volunteer hours at our tutor center." She continued informing Gabriella who stood there in shock. "So, Troy meet Gabriella. Gabriella, meet your safety to staying on the soccer team." The teacher finished and left them to go about their business while she continued with her work.

_'You're joking,'_ Troy thought, resisting the urge to scream in frustration. He shook his head and deviated back to the student he was already helping.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, he couldn't seriously be mad at her, right?_ 'Uhm, excuse me. I'm still here,'_ she felt like saying so someone would recognize her presence. She didn't have time to play these games, she wanted to stay on the team, and it was as simple as that. _'Stupid math grade,'_ she thought to herself. Gabriella convinced herself it was now or never, so very slowly and hesitantly, the made her way to Troy, and sat down next to him. "Listen, Troy I really am sorry about last night…and I would appreciate it if you'd help me out with this," Gabriella basically pleaded, which caused Troy to smirk.

_'She's depending on me,'_ he thought mischievously. "Fine, how about free period?" He said nonchalantly, still not even looking at her.

"Can't," Gabriella said, sounding defeated.

"Oh, too bad. That's the only time I have to offer, good luck with soccer, though," Troy replied cockily. Gabriella groaned and she rose to her feet and left the room angrily, in disbelief.

"Dude, I know you're new here and everything," the student Troy was tutoring began to say, "But that was _Gabriella Montez_!" Troy didn't say anything, just continued flipping through pages of a worn out textbook. "The _Gabriella Montez_!" The boy rambled on, trying to get a reaction. "No one talks to her that way!" He said, still shocked by the scene he just witnessed.

Troy shrugged, honestly, he felt horrible for treating her that way. Despite his true feelings, he put up a front and remained smirking. "I just did."

* * *

"Gabriella, get your head in the game," Coach Montez bellowed during their free period practice. Gabriella nodded, understanding, and quickened her pace as she led the line of girls around the gym.

"Sorry, dad." She muttered after she felt herself slowing down again. Gabriella wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She didn't feel like doing any of this anymore, she wanted to bring her math grade up desperately.

"It's coach," he retorted. Gabriella gasped, knowing the slightest thing would set her off at that moment.

"Are you serious?!" she snapped back, and came to a stop, causing the entire team to get jammed up behind her.

Coach Montez noticed this, and walked over to Gabriella, trying his best to stay calm. "Not now, Gabriella. Just do what you're told." Without saying another word, she grabbed her bag on the sidelines of the gym, and retreated to the locker rooms. Coach Montez shook his head and blew his whistle. "Come on girls, I never said to stop!"

Gabriella walked out of the locker room, now calmed after a refreshing shower.

She felt that if her father wanted to do what she was told, she'd leave before she'd get in any more trouble. But now, it was still free period and Gabriella had time to waste and didn't know what to do. As she strolled through the empty school, she approached a secluded looking door. Gabriella looked to her left and right, making sure no one was watching her before she entered. She ascended up the staircase that was on the opposite side of the door, to her secret spot on the roof of the school.

She sighed as she stared past the sea of plants, and over at the town that lay before her. As she gazed, Gabriella felt a strong pricking at the back of her eye, like she had felt before, the feeling as if she was about to start crying. She had no idea what was getting into her, making her so miserable. Maybe it was just the fact that she was back at school, and was already being treated the way she hoped not to. Maybe it was because she felt she had no real friends. Whatever it was, Gabriella couldn't hold back anymore, and let the tears fall freely down her face. She sat down slowly on the bench, and remained that way until she heard the muffled sound of footsteps coming up the stairway. Quickly, she began furiously wiping at her tear-stained cheeks and her red puffy eyes, before she whipped her head around to see who was there.

"Jeezz. Troy, are you stalking me?!" She exclaimed sarcastically, trying to hide her face so he wouldn't see that she had been crying. Gabriella hated when people thought she was weak, she always tried to be the strong one.

Troy jumped a little, he wasn't expecting anyone to be up there, especially Gabriella. "No, I'm sorry I thought that I was the only one who knew about this place."

Troy had found the entrance to the roof the day before while he was exploring the school. He had thought it was deserted and only used by the Science club on certain occasions.

"Oh…no one knows about this place. At least that's what I thought," she replied bitterly. Troy sensed that something was wrong with her, so he turned to leave. "No wait, stay," Gabriella stopped him. She didn't want to feel like she was alone, at least not right now. Troy nodded and sat down on the bench beside her, wondering if he should bring up the night before or not. For a while, they both sat in an uncomfortable silence. "Troy," Gabriella said softy, "Are you mad at me?"

Troy shook his head, his way of saying "No." Inside he was angry, but there was something in her eyes and in her voice that made him feel like she had done nothing wrong at all, and he was the one who hurt her. But troy couldn't hold in his anger any longer, "Did you have fun last night?"

Gabriella sighed and turned to face Troy, she looked into his blue eyes that were full of pain. "Troy, I am really, really sorry. Those girls, they're just not used to seeing me out with guys… it's a whole reputation thing."

Troy was confused now, he didn't get how Gabriella Montez, who seemed to be the most popular girl at East High, didn't hang out with guys. "You don't hang out with any guys?"

"No, no, no, I mean I don't really get serious…" she started to say but stopped herself. "Wow I mean I don't have relationships. Not that we are in a relationship, that's that what I meant. I mean, ughh! I am just going to stop talking." Gabriella mumbled after fighting back and forth with herself.

"Oh I see you're one of those people who always has flings…" Troy began to say but really he was thinking, _'Player'_.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Troy was getting at. "No not flings… fun." She finished for him. "I have fun," Gabriella confirmed, but wasn't sure who she was trying to fool, herself or Troy. Gabriella watched as a smirk formed on Troy's face, as he started to shake his head. "What?" Gabriella asked becoming annoyed.

"Gabi, I know you." He said as he continued to smirk.

_'Did he just call me Gabi?!'_ She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked even though she was almost positive she already knew the answer.

"You're the type who acts like they're always the strong one, even if they are truly breaking inside. The type that has everyone's eyes on them, but really doesn't even stop to look and their selves. The type that no one really knows, but think they do." He started to say as Gabriella began shaking her head to protest. "And last but not least, the type that always acts like they're ok, no matter what the circumstance." She raised her hand, looking like she was either about to defend herself or slap him, Gabriella wasn't sure which one she wanted to do more. Troy grabbed her hand swiftly and stared coldly into her eyes. "Like I said, I know you."

Gabriella fumed, who did he think he was anyway? "Troy, I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to just waltz right in here and think you have everything all figured out!"

"I never said I had everything figured out, but I've got you figured out," he said realizing he still had a firm hold on her hand, and released.

"You can't do that! You can't just judge me!" Gabriella snapped but found herself being pulled closer to him.

Troy had his hands on her shoulders now, his eyes were burning into her own. He held his gaze and Gabriella wasn't sure what he was about to do next. But all he did was smirk and say, "I just did."


	8. Exhausted

**updating has been taking me awhile lately, i haven't had much time.**

**soon my research project will be over and i will update quicker.**

**love yah,**

**sky**

Gabriella sighed and pushed all the books that were on her bed to the floor in one quick motion. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't understand math, which she hated immensely. She remained that way, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with her hands interlaced together and resting on her stomach. "Why did he have to be so stubborn?" Gabriella asked herself angrily, obviously referring to Troy.

The memories of free period that day came pouring back into her. Troy had told her that he had her figured out, that he knew her_. 'Was he serious?' _Gabriella thought, trying to shake the things that he said that she found hurtful, from her head. She wasn't certain about anything really, only that she definitely needed a math tutor.

* * *

Troy clicked into his email where he found a new message from his cousin.

_Hey Troy, just wanted to see what you were up to,_

_San Francisco has gotten pretty boring without you._

_I miss seeing you everyday; I miss seeing your smile._

_Hopefully you'll come visit in awhile?_

_Love,_

_Kylie._

He exited out quickly; he didn't feel the need to reply. Troy leaned back in his computers chair and stared blankly at the screen, thinking about all the previous schools he had been transferred to. He specifically remembered his school in San Francisco because he had known people there…well at least his cousin. So far, his favorite school was East High, and he had only been there for a few days.

He knew people there, not just a relative and that made him feel self-satisfied, knowing that he was able to forget about some of his inhibitions and meet some friends. _'Meet some friends, lose some friends.' _He sighed, reminiscing about Gabriella. _'Was I a jerk to just call her out like that?' _Troy nodded to himself, answering his own question. He felt horrible about the way he had treated Gabriella. Never, ever, had Troy even had the guts to tell someone what he truly thought of them.

'_Apologize?' _Troy asked himself, wondering what he could do to just make it better. But then, he remembered the look on her face. After he had judged her they sat in silence, staring out at the town that lay before them. _'She couldn't even look at me,'_ Troy shook his head, disgusted with himself. If only there was a way for him to make things right…

* * *

The ring of a cell phone caused her to jump up from her bed, where she had almost fallen asleep. Gabriella searched her room frantically until her phone was in her grasp. Before she answered she checked the caller i.d. and frowned slightly. Gabriella answered but didn't say anything, only waited for the person on the other line to speak.

"Gabi? It's Troy," He mumbled weakly. But there was no reply on the other end of the line, just silence. "I wanted to uh say that I..." Troy began to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say. He hated the words 'I'm sorry.' "Well I wanted to say that I could tutor you. If you still want my help." Troy stated, pleased with himself for coming up with a compromise other than apologizing.

Gabriella's face faltered. She knew she needed the help, but she wasn't sure that she wanted it from him anymore. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to talk to him anymore. Gabriella was still in shock from the way he had talked to her. No one would ever even dare to talk to Gabriella Montez like that. But from the beginning, she knew he was different than anyone else she had ever met. A soft smile began to settle on her face.

"I'd really, _really _appreciate that," she responded, not wanting to sound too desperate.

Troy nodded and smiled before realizing that Gabriella couldn't see him. "Ok, is there anytime that's good for you?"

Gabriella sighed knowing that she was always busy during the school week and on the weekends she was out with her friends. She thought ahead and realized she had an upcoming quiz on the following Monday. It was Thursday.

"Well I am pretty busy tonight and tomorrow, but I have a quiz on Monday that I don't want to fail. Maybe sometime this weekend…" Gabriella said while pacing around her room.

"I promised my mom I'd help her unpack this weekend."

Gabriella groaned, knowing she'd have to cancel some plans that she had already made._ 'I can't believe I am going to be studying on a Friday night.'_

"How about Friday?" She asked hopefully, making a mental note to call Taylor later and tell her she wouldn't be able to make it to her party.

"Sure. I'll call you tomorrow." Troy asked as he exhaled, relieved.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Gabriella said softly. "Bye."

* * *

Gabriella jolted awake when the chorus of 'Tattoo' began playing incessantly. It took her five seconds for her mind to process that it was her cell phone ringing. She answered it quickly, disbelieving that she had fallen asleep on a Friday afternoon.

"Hello," she answered tiredly, almost in a whisper.

"Hey, I'm outside, are you home?" Troy asked, surprised of Gabriella's voice, he had never heard her like that before.

Gabriella groaned and hit her head softly. How could she have forgotten? Earlier that day she had given Troy directions to her house where he promised he would help her with math. Was it really already 7:00? She kicked her feet over the side of her bed and stood up and stretched. "I'll be right down," she said while yawning. Gabriella made her way out of her room and then down the stairs while putting her hair up in a messy bun. She opened the door, holding her books, and didn't even bother to let Troy inside. "Let's take a walk first," Gabriella practically demanded as she grabbed his hand with her free one and began to walk.

"Don't you need help?" Troy asked as Gabriella pulled him. He had no idea where they were even going.

"What I need is to stay awake," Gabriella pointed out and looked ahead to a park that was lit up by stadium lights. "And it would be much more fun to go there."

Troy nodded in agreement, but had no idea what was going on. When they finally reached where Gabriella had intended to go, Troy put her books on a bench and sat down while Gabriella sat up against a tree, five feet away. He looked around the park, absorbing every sight since he had never been there before. It was apparent to him that Gabriella made trips here frequently, when she automatically trailed off the original path to a secluded tree.

"Ok…" Troy said once he was settled in and was flipping through pages of her textbook. "What do you actually need help with?" He asked without turning his attention away from the book. There was no answer, just a chilly breeze that caused Troy to shiver. "Gabi?" He asked finally turning around when she didn't speak. He turned to find a sleeping Gabriella leaning against the trunk of the tree. Troy chuckled to himself and shook he head as he rose from where he was sitting to sit by Gabriella. "Come on Gabi…" He started to whisper while shaking her softly. "No one falls asleep that fast." But she was sleeping soundly, not even responding to him. Troy took out his cell phone to check the time. It was only 7:35 and the sky was slightly dark. The only light source he had was coming from a nearby stadium light that was on the edge of a basketball court. Troy sighed and leaned back against the tree and stared out around him.

'_So much for tutoring.' _He thought to himself. But at least she was talking to him again, and for that, he was happy. Troy stretched out his legs as he felt his eyes grow heavy. Slowly, he began to fall asleep.

**lol what do you think will happen next?**

**xoxo;**

**sky scott (:**


	9. What the?

Gabriella yawned as her eyes fluttered open, only to find darkness. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the lighting when she noticed the stadium lights from the basketball court were turned off. As she wondered how much time had passed she was mentally crossing her fingers, hoping for the luck that her dad didn't notice her absence at home. Suddenly, Gabriella felt someone shuffle underneath her.

"What the…?" Gabriella asked as her own hands leaped down to her waist where she felt two arms wrapped around her securely. Troy grunted and rolled over, taking Gabriella along with him. She laughed quietly and began trying to squirm out of his grasp, only making him hold her tighter. She tried to turn but found herself being firmly held in place. "Troy, wake up," Gabriella whispered as she continued to try to wiggle out of his arms, beginning to wonder what time it was. Troy groaned and nuzzled his face into her neck, causing Gabriella to have chills run up and down her spine.

_'No, seriously, what the?_' Gabriella thought to herself as she smiled at Troy's actions. If only it hadn't been so late. Or was it? What time was it anyway?

"Come on Troy," Gabriella started to say, feigning impatience like a mother scolding a child. "Wake up sleepyhead!" She laughed and her sudden change of moods as Troy removed his arms unknowingly and stretched. Gabriella couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked.

Being half asleep, after stretching, Troy immediately went back to the way he had been a few minutes ago, when he felt a body wrapped in his_. 'What the…' _He jumped suddenly releasing his grip on Gabriella when he realized he had completely caged her in his arms. "Uh, sorry I tend to uh, hold on to things in my sleep."

"So I'm a _thing_ now?" Gabriella chuckled sarcastically, having trouble rising to her feet. Instinctively, Troy put his hands protectively on Gabriella's waist, helping her balance herself before he rose to his feet as well.

"I think you know what I meant," Troy whispered, purposely keeping his hold on Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes widened, was this the same shy Troy Bolton?

"Troy…" she whispered. Gabriella didn't understand why she was whispering. They were alone, in a dark park; she had no reason to be whispering. She felt Troy's hand move from her waist as he cleared his throat. "It's probably late, maybe we should just call it a night?" Gabriella suggested. Was she the nervous one now?

Troy laughed and stretched his arms over his head once more, "You mean a day? Gabi, its 2:15." He said as he placed his phone back in his jean pocket. "I really should be getting back home."

* * *

They walked back to the Montez house quickly in silence until Troy caught Gabriella's gaze and smiled. "Maybe Sunday I can help you? You said you had a quiz on Monday, right?" Gabriella nodded gratefully as they turned into her drive way. Troy followed her into her backyard, not leaving until he was sure Gabriella was safe and inside her house.

"Bye, Troy." She said smiling as she eyed a nearby tree getting ready to climb it and try to get onto her balcony soundlessly. Troy smiled, silently hoping she would make it in without getting into trouble when he felt a pair of hands loop around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

This was when Troy felt the guiltiest. He wanted nothing more but to fully apologize to her, right then and right there. He had no idea how he could have even hurt her in the first place. So what if she had ditched him? How could you stay mad at someone who made you feel like you weren't completely a loner in your life? Troy wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and letting her fall into his embrace. "Gabi, I'm sor-" He began to say but Gabriella shushed him.

"Goodnight Troy," She whispered as she pulled away and began climbing the tree and onto the balcony. Gabriella entered without even looking back.

He couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across his face. Even if he was going to get in a whole lot of trouble from his mother, it was all worth it.

* * *

"Troy! Troy wait up!" Chad yelled, trying to get Troy's attention before he entered their 4th period class on Monday. Troy whipped around to find Chad panting, his head down with his hand resting on his knee. "Remember-when-I-told-you-that-you-owed-me?" Chad managed to choke out in one breath while breathing heavily. It was obvious he had run through the hallway to get to Troy.

"…Yeah?" Troy replied solemnly, for he had thought Chad was only joking when he had said that. Chad smiled widely.

"We have an opening on the scholastic decathlon team and it needs to be filled."

Troy knew where this was going, "So you want me to be on the team?" Chad nodded. "Ok then," Troy said as Chad froze again just as he did the other day. Troy didn't second guess this time, just turned to see who he had expected, Taylor McKessie making her way through the hall as crowds parted for her. Troy's face lit up immediately when he saw the tiny brunette walking beside Taylor.

When Gabriella saw Troy see immediately quickened her pace, almost running to him. Much to Troy, Chad and on-lookers surprise, Gabriella jumped into Troy's arms clinging to him tightly. "I GOT A B+!" She screamed for everyone to hear, no longer being able to obtain her joy. Troy laughed and grinned, he was proud of Gabriella, but also happy that he had been able to help her. "Thank you so so so much Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed and kissed his cheek, earning gasps from many who had stopped to watch them in the hall. Chad looked like he was about to fall over in pure shock. Taylor was standing beside Gabriella, waiting to advance to her next class with her, and ignoring the stares she was getting from Chad. "Well I gotta go, I'll call you later," Gabriella said as she waved and began walking again.

"Bye Troy," Taylor waved awkwardly and walked away. Students gawked, wondering what Gabriella Montez was doing kissing the new kid when most people didn't even know his name.

"You, you kn know her? You know_, THEM_?!" Chad yelled with wide eyes and Troy nodded. "AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Troy nodded again, not getting what the huge deal was, and just wishing everyone would stop staring at him.

Little did he know, they would continue staring at him. They wanted to know everything about him. Who was this new guy? And how did he manage to get Gabriella to talk to him? No one had even seen him before. He was like a mystery waiting to be solved.

Kelsi Nielsen shut her pink locker and peered down the hall to see what the big commotion was. All she could see was Gabriella, one of the most popular girls in school (besides herself of course), talking to some complete stranger with a huge smile plastered on her face. Kelsi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_'Why does she always get the attention? Can't the school notice any other talent than just kicking a ball into a net?'_ She frowned as the scene that Gabriella and some guy were making captivated the whole student body. Kelso squinted, a smirk spreading on her face. _'He's kinda…well cute.'_ She admitted to herself, working up some scheme of her own. She slammed her locker closed and placed her pile of books into Ryan Evan's hands.

"Come on Ryan, you know I can't be late," Kelsi said as she began to lead Ryan down the hallway, who was following behind her like some butler. As she passed Troy she looked him over once more_. 'One day, this whole school will be watching me.'_

**yeah i don't really like this chapter, its just building up the story,**

**love yah;;**

**xoxo skyy**


	10. This Won't Work

**another short chapter; sorry, but they will get longer because **

**1) i have more time over break (yay!)**

**2) the story is finally starting**

**enjoy!**

**skyy scott.**

Gabriella laughed and looked up to the sky on the beautiful Tuesday afternoon. Troy had been going over her homework with her, making sure she kept her grade up so she was allowed to stay on the soccer team. They were alone on top of East High's roof. It was an amazing hideaway, provided by the science club of course. Gabriella had promised she'd "share" her secret place with him. Troy put the textbook down and stood up, expecting free period to end any second now.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" Gabriella asked laughing as she picked herself up, hiding the fact that she was regretting missing soccer practice that day. She knew that her father would be steaming mad and the rest of the team would be let down. Never before had she ever missed a practice besides the time she stormed out. Troy shrugged and decided that he'd put his book back in his locker so he could get to lunch early. "Troy, We still have fifteen minutes left to do absolutely nothing," Gabriella exclaimed as she followed him as he made his way down the stairs and into the open hall. The halls were deserted and almost completely silent except for the sound of muffled voices coming from somewhere nearby. She stopped when she heard that the singing was coming from the auditorium. "What is that?"

Troy stopped as well to try to find out where the sound was coming from. He nodded his head to the right and began walking that way until he stopped in front of the open auditorium doors. "Oh it's just those musical auditions," He told her as he peered inside to try to figure out who was now taking the stage. He recognized the girl. She had been the one who always had the guy with the glittery hats glued to her side. Troy frowned as he looked further to see who was playing the piano but all he could see was her blonde hair, the rest of the pianist face was being hidden by a hat, almost looking as if she were shielded.

"Come on, let's watch," Gabriella said as she entered with no second thought, staying quiet so she and Troy went incognito by the performers. Troy followed shyly and took a seat next to her in the rows of theater chairs. Gabriella kicked back, making herself comfortable by putting her feet up on the chair in front of her. Troy watched in silence as a couple took the stage, fully demanding all the attention from anyone who was observing them. They watched, feeling a bit sorry for the boy who was performing with the bossy girl as she practically pushed him around the stage. As the song ended, girls in the first couple of rows gave a standing ovation, looking like obsessive groupies. Mrs. Darbus stood and surveyed the auditorium as she was already almost positive who was going to get the lead parts, as they did every year. Gabriella noticed the timid piano player approach Kelsi to confront her about the music she had composed for the musical.

Troy and Gabriella both stayed still as Mrs. Darbus called for any late auditions before she left the auditorium. When she got no reply, since everyone had already suspected Ryan and Kelsi had gotten the leads, she collected her papers and began swiftly moving up the aisle. At the last possible second, Gabriella emerged from her seat, causing Troy to look up at her, obviously puzzled. "I'd like to audition Mrs. Darbus," Gabriella stated rather loudly in the near empty auditorium.

"Miss Montez?" Mrs. Darbus removed her glasses then placed them back on, knowing the student. She stared, surprised that the star of East High had turned up at her musical audition. Something was definitely not right. "Sorry, you didn't answer when I called for singles auditions, and now there are simply no other pairs." Troy noticed that Gabriella was upset when he looked into her eyes. She frowned as Troy rose to his feet and stood beside her.

"I'll sing with her."

Mrs. Darbus sighed, knowing her decision had already been made; and it was final. "I called for pair auditions and you didn't respond…" She glanced up at the clock, "And free period is now over."

"But she has an amazing voice," Troy objected but the teacher kept walking, not even bothering to turn around when she spoke.

"Maybe the next musicale."

Gabriella exhaled sharply in defeat as the pianist came crashing to the stage floor after tripping over the piano's stool. Her papers rained around her, slowly floating to the hard stage around her. Gabriella turned to look at Troy who was already on his way to the stage to climb the stairs and help the pianist. She followed him and bent down beside him to retrieve the girl's papers. The pianist looked up shyly and blushed when she noticed Gabriella coming to her aide. She smiled slightly as she shuffled her papers back together.

"Thanks," She muttered softly.

Troy nodded as he helped her rise to her feet again. "Sharpay Evans, right?" Gabriella asked after she thought she the pianist had seemed familiar but only knew her as the girl who composed other musicals at East High. Sharpay smiled and nodded quickly, unaware that the soccer star had even noticed her before. Gabriella returned the smile, "Did you compose the show and the song Kelsi and Ryan just sung?" She wondered curiously.

"Yeah," Sharpay stated proudly, eyeing Troy wondering who he was and what he was doing with East High's "primo girl." "Do you want to hear how the duet's supposed to sound?"

Gabriella nodded before taking Troy's hand and following Sharpay to the piano. As she began to play, Gabriella read over the lines before starting to sing with Sharpay. She glanced at Troy, silently begging him to join in. Troy locked eyes with Gabriella, trying to shake off his nerves before he opened his mouth to sing with her. As the two sang the tune _'What I've been looking for'_, Sharpay smiled widely, greatly impressed by the singing talent coming from the both of them. As the song ended Troy felt Gabriella's small hand clutch onto his and squeeze it tightly before the blonde drama teacher entered once again.

"Montez," Mrs. Darbus said as she looked at Gabriella and Troy, "Bolton, you both have a callback. Sharpay, show them the song from the second act. Work on it with them."

And with that said, she left, leaving a surprised Troy and Gabriella and an ecstatic Sharpay. She had wanted so badly for someone else to get the lead part in the musical other than her brother and his stuck up girlfriend. After hearing Gabriella and Troy's performance, Sharpay was sure they had a good chance at snagging the lead roles.

"I'm available during free period, sometimes during biology class. You can come to my house in the morning for breakfast and we can work on it then…" Sharpay rambled as she gave both Troy and Gabriella a copy of the duet called _'Breaking Free.'_

* * *

Ryan tried to move his girlfriend as she screamed, frozen in place while staring at the musical bulletin board. "This can't be happening! Does Montez always have to get what she wants?!" Kelsi exclaimed, frantically throwing her hands in the air.

"Sound familiar?" Ryan mumbled under his breath, going unheard like he had hoped.

Kelsi groaned as Taylor, Molly, Martha, and other girls on East High's soccer team approached. "What has you over reacting now?" Taylor asked with an eye roll.

Ignoring Taylor's snide comment completely, Kelsi turned back to Ryan, giving him a death glare. "Is this some kind of sick joke? THEY DIDN'T EVEN AUDITION!" Taylor and the other girls pushed her aside, curiosity taking over them as they read the callback list.

"What? Gabriella would never do this to us… she knows we have a huge season ahead of us," Taylor stated, losing some confidence in her soccer team's captain. The other girls gasped as they read and re-read the list, making sure they weren't going blind. "Wait a minute, Gabriella doesn't even sing! I knew that boy was bad news…" Taylor said as the other girls nodded in agreement, Kelsi as well. They could have sworn they heard Kelsi let out a slight growl as everyone's attention was redirected to Troy and Gabriella who were walking down the hallway together with their hands brushing against each others "accidently". Taylor noticed Chad Danforth casually strolling through the school's lobby, probably heading towards one of his AP classes.

"Hey Chad…" Taylor cooed, obviously devising a plan of her own. There was no way she could let her best friend follow through with this. After all, she knew what was best for Gabriella, and it was definitely not Troy. Chad came to an abrupt halt and made his way to the beckoning Taylor. "I need your help," Taylor whispered so only Chad could hear her.

**i'll try to update asap, happy holidays (:**


	11. Distraction

**there are two kinds of evil in people;**

**1) people who are evil and do evil things**

**&**

**2) people who see evil things being done, and don't do anything about it**

**dun..dun..dun...**

Taylor and Chad glanced around the outside of East High nervously, expecting someone to see them and question them about why they were walking together. Even if the were seen talking to each other was unusual, but walking together? What was happening to East High, anyway?

"So, you know what you have to do, right?" Taylor asked in a hushed whisper.

Chad glanced behind his shoulder and then turned his attention back to Taylor. "Yes, all I have to do is find a way to lure Troy into the gym during free period," Chad stated and Taylor nodded. "Then you'll take it from there right?"

Taylor sighed, "Yeah I know what to do." She shook her head, feeling a little guilty. "This is what is best for them both right? I mean…they are from different worlds." Taylor mumbled and lifted her finger to point from her to Chad. "We are from different worlds. Troy can't mess this up. I'm only thinking about what's best for Gabriella's future." She rambled, trying to reassure herself so she could feel less bad about what her and Chad were going to try to accomplish. Chad shrugged and held open the school doors so they could enter. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if separating Troy and Gabriella was the right thing to do.

Once in the school, they went their separate ways and Chad immediately began his search for Troy. Much to his disliking, he finally found Troy leaning against the locker next to Gabriella's, attentively listening to her as she spoke. "Hey Troy," Chad said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He didn't know any other way to pry Troy away from Gabriella, but he knew he had to because if Gabriella heard what he had to tell Troy, the plan would never work. Troy waved as Gabriella looked on, hiding her disappointment. When they were finally far enough from Gabriella and Chad was positive they were out of earshot, he began speaking.

"Today we have scholastic decathlon practice in the gym." Chad told him, but wasn't sure of how convincing he sounded. Troy's eyes pressed together looking as if he were in deep thought. Chad knew that Troy could tell something had to be going on, at least that's what Chad thought. "We couldn't find any other place to practice and the gym is empty…" He tried to make his story more believable but it didn't seem like Troy was even listening. His attention was diverted elsewhere and he had a dazed look in his eyes. "Troy, are you ok? You don't look too good."

Troy smiled goofily, "Yeah I'm ok." He sounded almost _too_ ok, if that was even possible. Chad raised his eyebrows, questioning Troy's giddy mood. All Troy could think about was that for the first time in a long time, he was happy. He felt things that he didn't even know he possessed. Suddenly, his voice dropped low so only Chad could hear him, "I really like her."

Chad felt as if he were punched right in the gut. He knew right away that the _her _Troy was referring to was Gabriella. Chad could see it in Troy's eyes how much he truly cared for her. Maybe this wasn't the best way to get Troy and Gabriella to stop talking to each other… but then he remembered, Taylor.

She was the girl he had liked since preschool and if she asked for his help, that's exactly what he was going to give her. Memories of when he was just a four-year-old came pouring back to him. A four-year-old Taylor yelped as a spider crawled across the picnic table in the playground. Like the super hero Chad thought he was, he dramatically swooped to her side to scoop the spider up in his hands. Triumphantly, he smiled and carried the spider away. Pretending to throw it on the ground, he stomped on a patch of grass.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore!" The young Chad exclaimed but Taylor rolled her eyes and skipped back to the group of girls who were playing soccer during their recess. Once he was sure that Taylor was completely gone and no longer watching him, he retreated to a nearby tree where he crouched down low and pretended to observe a leaf. Slowly, he opened his closed fist and watched as the tiny spider crawled out of his palm.

Chad awakened from his memories by the snapping of fingers that were in front of his face, trying to get some kind of reaction. "Gym, free period, practice?" Troy asked and Chad nodded and he walked away quickly, not looking back, fearing that if he did, he might tell him everything that he and Taylor had planned.

It was too late to take it back now; the plan was officially set up. The only thing left that had to be done was no longer Chad's concern. It was all on Taylor's shoulders now and he was relieved.

* * *

Gabriella smiled to herself as she hummed an unfamiliar tune while entering the gym for practice during free period. Immediately, her eyes widened when she noticed the whole team gathered in the center on the gym, looking as if they had been waiting for her. "What's this, some kind of intervention?" Gabriella laughed light heartily but her facial expressions suddenly became serious when she noticed no one had even cracked a smile at her joke. Her whole team just stared at her blankly, waiting for her to come closer. 

"I guess you can call it that if you want," Taylor spoke up and motioned for Gabriella to join the team huddle. Hesitantly, Gabriella joined her team, bracing herself for what they had to say. She knew that some of them were concerned about her trying out for the musical but she didn't know that it would cause any sort of problem.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked, becoming a bit freaked out about everyone's eyes burning into her own. One of the girls, Molly, parted through the team and smiled sympathetically.

"Gabs, we have faith in you as our captain," Molly said softly. "You were the first sophomore to ever make starting varsity!" She exclaimed, her voice becoming stronger as she did so. "But we are a little worried about you not focusing on this season…"

"We?" Gabriella unintentionally snapped, feeling betrayed.

Taylor sensed Gabriella becoming a little angry and stepped up to try to smooth things over. "It's just, no one even knew about the singing and now the boy and everything..."

"His name is Troy! And he's not a distraction! He'll have nothing to do with how many points I score in a soccer game!" Gabriella said furiously, trying her hardest not to yell.

Taylor glanced quickly at the gym door that Gabriella had entered from. Now, Gabriella had her back to the door and was oblivious to the fact that Chad and Troy were rounding the corner of the hallway to the gymnasium.

"Gabriella, you are our captain! We look up to you and just look at what example you are setting for the rest of us! You should be showing complete dedication!" Molly said, matching Gabriella's tone. Gabriella looked around urgently for a face that was on her side but found that she was standing alone.

"Come on! You all can't be serious! And if you are serious then you aren't my real friends," Gabriella looked at Taylor who guiltily turned away. Gabriella was so caught up in how angry she was at her team that she didn't hear the doors open. "Troy is just a guy," She yelled, reaching her breaking point. "I'm for the team! I've always been for the team!" Gabriella paused and took a deep breath. "I don't know what got into me, but Troy means nothing. Maybe I'm just using him to keep my nerves down with all this pressure coming from my dad. You all should know, you're my girls and that's all that matters to me. I'll forget about Troy, I'll forget about the auditions, and we'll go have another kick ass season." Gabriella stated as she heard the gym doors swing behind her. She turned but saw nothing except the door continuously moving back and forth, slowly coming to a complete close. She shrugged and turned back to her team who were smiling victoriously as if they had accomplished something great.

Taylor forced herself to smile at her best friend, pushing aside any feeling of resent to the back of her mind. She felt bad that Gabriella had no idea that Troy had witnessed her whole speech, but thought that a perfect season was now insured and distraction-free. She held out her hand and placed it in the middle of the group of girls. "WHAT TEAM?!" Taylor yelled loudly and enthusiastically.

Everyone's hand joined in the middle and began to chant. "WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS…"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

The gym became loud again and full of laughter as the girls paired off and began talking amongst each other to start stretches. Gabriella smiled at her team before leaving for the locker rooms to change into her gym clothes. Safely hidden from the rest of her team, she sat down on one of the benches and held her head in her hands. Quickly, she looked up at the ceiling and stared into the lights, trying to hold back the stinging sensation that was pricking her eyes as they began to water. She refused to cry, **no one** could see her break.

**oh my god, oh my god! I HATE MOLLY!**

**it's kinda funny that i hate a character that i made up.**

**i'm also a bit mad at taylor and chad. **

**wooott that rhymed!**

**anyways, i can't wait to write the next chapter, that's why this one is a little rushed.**

**love you,**

**sky.**


	12. All Along

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST**

**this took a longgggg time to write and there may be a few typos because i rushed to get this up tonight.**

**i was going to make this two chapters but decided to just make it one.**

**this chapter makes reference to previous chapters like Incredibly Incredible & I Know You**

**All Along**

Racing out of her house, Gabriella felt the rain hit her in the face, stinging her at first. Once adjusted, she began sprinting down her street, perfectly aware of her destination. After calling Chad earlier that day seeking a certain address, she knew exactly what had to be done.

**-Flashback- **

"Gabs we all have to talk to you," Taylor said as she and five other girls on the soccer team approached her. Gabriella stared out beyond them in disbelief, still completely puzzled by the way Troy had treated her all week. He had given her his copy of 'Breaking Free' and said that he didn't want to do the callbacks either. What was that supposed to mean anyway? "We messed up. We thought that keeping Troy away from you would make you committed to the soccer team. You're missing practices and you are miserable," Taylor stated. "I mean come on, look at yourself," Taylor pointed at Gabriella to emphasize what she was saying. Gabriella nodded glumly even though she didn't comprehend one word anyone was saying to her.

The whole week had altogether felt like a blur to Gabriella. Nothing mattered to her anymore because she felt like no one understood her. Where did she go wrong? What had she done to make Troy resent her so much? She felt as if her world became one of her old math test, confusing and it just didn't make sense. She and Troy were no longer on speaking terms and she just couldn't figure out why.

"Gabs we wanted to apologize for not acting like a team," Taylor raised her voice a little, trying to evoke some feeling out of her best friend. Gabriella's posture immediately tensed up and she realized she was being spoken to. She stared coldly into the eyes of her friend. Her eyes were glossy and looked genuinely hurt. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she scanned the girls that were on her team and who were supposed to be her friends. She was there for them when they needed her and that's all she expected in return.

Gabriella felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, seeking only to comfort her, but she felt numb. She was breaking apart and she just couldn't understand why. How could things go from feeling as if she had won the championship to feeling as if she had been kicked off the team? If she kept continuing the way that she was, Gabriella would get kicked off the team eventually. "Hey are you listening to us?" Molly asked.

Suddenly, leaping up from where she was sitting on the bench on East High's rooftop, her eyes shot silent questions to the people surrounding her. How was her team up there anyway? Had they followed her? Did they know something was bothering her?

They followed her, and yes of course, everyone knew something was wrong with the usually cheery but now always seen frowning, Gabriella. "Gabs… we brought you cookies!" Another one of the girls said ecstatically trying to earn a grin from Gabriella but had no such luck.

Taylor stepped up, figuring it was time that they all came clean. Gabriella had the right to know what they had set up. She was completely oblivious to the reasons why Troy was shutting her out. Taylor could see the frustration in her best friend's eyes. "We did it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry Gabs…but we set you and Troy up." Gabriella stared at Taylor with a blank expression, allowing her words to sink in. "The other day in the gym… Troy was there he heard everything you said. I'm guessing that's why we haven't been seeing him hanging around you as much…"

Gabriella's head was spinning. She didn't understand how her friends could ever be able to do that to her. "How could you do that to me… no to _Troy_! What did he ever do to you?"

"We thought he'd distract your game. We needed you as our captain."

"I wasn't going anywhere! Just like all of you, Troy is, well was my friend." Gabriella said, shaking her head, "I have to go."

**-End of flashback- **

She was now completely drenched from head to toe and her normally curly hair was soaked and matted to her cheeks. Gabriella looked over the house that was in front of her, making sure she had the correct address. After running through the numbing rain to get there, she was beginning to lose faith thinking no one was home.

The house had two big trees keeping it secluded and from where she was standing it looked like it had a fairly large back yard. Gabriella sighed as she stared at the house; not a single light was could be seen from the outside. She almost turned to leave when she saw that there was no car in the driveway, but stopped suddenly after recognizing the familiar truck that belonged to Troy.

Peering back up at the house that seemed to be empty, Gabriella treaded the narrow path up to its door. She knocked once and shivered, finally becoming affected from the rain after losing the heat that running had given her.

After knocking two times and giving the door one hard bang with her fist, there was no answer.

* * *

Troy was lying in bed but wasn't asleep. He just stared up at the ceiling. Occasionally the headlights from passing cars would catch his attention but other than that he felt completely tuned out.

The sound of the rain tapping against the window in his bedroom was calming and relaxing. It was so relaxing that it was almost putting him to sleep.

Troy felt a small smile form on his face. Even though he was still upset about what had happened earlier that week, he couldn't help but be slightly happy now. Knowing that he was able to anything he wanted made him feel rebellious, even though Troy never disobeyed his mother's rules. He rolled over in bed and watched his alarm clock.

His eyes would slowly close but would jerk open every time a number changed on the digital clock. Another minute passing…

He realized he wasn't happy at all, that was only what he wanted himself to believe. Of all the things he was feeling, alone stood out the most. After all, he was alone.

**-Flashback-**

"Troy, we set Gabriella up the other day," Chad mumbled while nervously looking at his feet. He twiddled his fingers together, fidgeting like a five-year-old who was getting into trouble.

Troy looked at him dumbly. "No one forced Gabriella to say anything, Chad."

"But Troy-"

"Just leave it," Troy snapped coldly, returning his attention back to the homework he was trying to finish during free period. He wanted to just shut out the world. He liked time on his own, or at least that's what he wanted to convince himself of.

**-End of flashback- **

Deciding that maybe he should just go to sleep, Troy tried shutting his eyes. Nothing or no one could ever hurt him while he was asleep. He could feel himself slowly drifting off when he heard a loud banging coming from downstairs.

* * *

Trying to figure out what she should do next, Gabriella sat with her back against Troy's front door. She was freezing, her teeth were chattering and her clothes were clinging to her uncomfortably. As she started to leave, Gabriella stopped when she was half way down his driveway, after hearing that the door had opened.

When she turned around she saw a very confused Troy. His hair looked slightly messy, as if he'd just rolled out of bed, and he wore a beater and plaid pajama bottoms. He looked around his porch while leaning tiredly on the door frame, not noticing the brunette standing right in front of him in his driveway. Rubbing his eyes, Troy yawned and figured the banging was either just his imagination, or coming from somewhere else.

"Troy!"

That's when he saw her.

She stood about thirty feet away from him wearing her soccer sweatpants and a Nike tee shirt. From where Troy was standing she looked like she had buckets full of water dumped over her head.

"Gabi, is that you?" Troy asked, questioning his own eyes as if they were playing tricks on him. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe this was all a dream. As far as Troy could tell, though, Gabriella was in the driveway to his house, completely soaked from the rain that was falling on her.

Gabriella nodded feeling her lip quiver from hearing the sound of his voice. "Yeah," she said, her own voice was shaky and unsure.

"It's raining and cold, you shouldn't be here," Troy told her while she stood frozen in his driveway. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. This was going to be harder than she initially thought it would be. "You should go home," Troy stated, letting the anger he had been building up all week finally speak for itself.

He didn't want to leave her out there shivering, especially since he thought she had something to say, but still, Troy slowly began closing the door.

"Wait, Troy! You are right!" Gabriella managed to say. She felt water roll down her cheek and realized it wasn't from the rain; it was a tear. Lately she couldn't believe how much she allowed herself to cry.

Troy gave a questioning look. "Right about…the weather?"

"No!"

She could feel her voice growing stronger. "You were right all along. I am the type of girl who always has to be the strong one but really I'm falling apart inside. People are always staring at me, thinking that they know me, and I don't even stop to look at myself. I always act like I'm fine, when really I'm not!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy stepped out of the door, shielding his head from the rain with his hands. "You _do_ know me, Troy!"

"No, don't take what I said seriously…" He shouted over the rain, "I was angry that day! Don't let anyone, especially me, judge you," Troy told her.

"I just did." Gabriella giggled to herself after repeating exactly what he had said to her that day on the rooftop of East High.

Troy looked towards the sky, trying to suppress his own laughter. He was still angry with Gabriella and he didn't want to be the type of guy who always caved in, pretending they were unaffected by everything that could happen to them. They both were silent for a moment and Troy was now shaking due to the rain. "Gabriella, maybe you should go home or we're both going to get hypothermia," he said with his own teeth chattering.

Gabriella looked at Troy who was barefoot and shifting his weight back and forth on his feet while his arms were crossed over his chest. It was now or never, Gabriella thought when her eyes bored into Troy's.

"Troy, I'm sorry, about everything," she said while moving closer towards him. She saw his face contort as he realized what she had referred to. "What you heard in the gym the other day I only said so they'd quit bothering me about the callbacks and hanging out with you."

He looked away from her feeling as though he shouldn't be there anymore. "Gabi…it's ok-"

"No, it's not ok. I want, no, I _need _you to know that the callbacks are very important to me," She told him with confidence, now standing only two feet from him. Troy felt her hand on his face, coaxing him to look at her as her thumb caressed his cheek. He looked up to the gray, stormy sky before returning his gaze to Gabriella's eyes. She was crying. "Out of all the people I have known in my whole life, I can't seem to understand how you know me so well. Troy, you are important to me and I'm sorry for everything I have done that has hurt you."

Looking into her glossy eyes sincerely, Troy pulled her into a hug. "Gabi, don't cry it's really ok." Troy reassured her as he felt her own arms wrap around him tightly. "I forgive you," He whispered into her ear causing Gabriella to smile. She wiped furiously at her puffy eyes, becoming embarrassed since she felt like she had just poured out her entire soul.

"Good," she laughed through her tears, "Because I wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?"

Feeling as though it was the first night they had met at the ski lodge, Gabriella whispered, "Hold still."

Even though Troy was completely thrown off by what she had said, he remained still when he felt Gabriella's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. She inched her face towards his as the rain continued to fall on both of their faces. Gabriella pressed her forehead to his as Troy's gaze fell hopelessly to her eyes.

Before she could do anything else, Troy placed his hands on her waist, his nose grazing her own. "Incredibly, incredible, huh?" She breathed, feeling as though she were in some fairytale as she and Troy stood together in the rain.

Instead of replying, Troy quickly crashed his lips into hers, catching her off guard. She immediately responded to the kiss, feeling s spark run through her body, making her melt into Troy becoming weak at the knees. Troy pulled away, unsure of what he had just done was what he should have.

Before any questions could be asked Gabriella's lips attacked Troy's again as her hands ran through his wet hair. Troy smiled as Gabriella pressed up against him causing him to hold her closer to him. She pulled away, out of breath and pecked his lips lightly before hugging him once again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Something to remember you by?" Troy laughed as he remembered what Gabriella had said to him after she had kissed his cheek on New Years. Gabriella smiled up at him and brought her face close to his.

"I'm not going anywhere," She whispered before connecting her lips to his again for another blissful kiss.

**review please, tell me what you think**

**xoxo;**

**sky**


	13. Devious

**this is a pretty short chapter :(**

**i like getting reviews because then i know**

**i am not wasting my time and people are actually**

**reading my stories. **

**i started a new story & it's now posted.**

**this chapter was necessary, unfortunately its**

**maddd boring. haha love yah,**

**sky.**

"It's sickening," Kelsi snarled while snapping her compact mirror closer. She was leaning against her locker while her boyfriend, Ryan Evans stood beside her holding her books. East High had officially flipped. Who would have ever thought that an intelligent new kid and one of the star athletes would be seen…_ together_? It had thrown the school for a loop. They'd seen Gabriella talking to the boy once or twice during passing time in-between classes but now she was practically glued to his side.

"What is?"

Kelsi lowered her eyes and glared at Ryan. "Just look at them!" She pointed obnoxiously to the passing couple that was walking hand-in-hand. The two looked like they were in their own little world with no worries, not even acknowledging the students who gawked as they walked by. "Gabriella and that new kid," Kelsi huffed. Ryan shrugged, not seeing anything particularly abnormal about Troy and Gabriella as they passed him. Kelsi continued to angrily stare, her eyes dead set on Gabriella, watching as she brought her mouth to Troy's ear and whispered. Whatever it was that she said to him only caused Troy to give her hand a gentle squeeze, still remaining to keep a grin plastered on his face.

Secretly, deep down, way far down, far enough for Kelsi to admit it, she thought that maybe she was the slightest bit jealous of Gabriella Montez. She had the whole school wrapped around her tiny finger, including the adorable, mysterious new boy. Kelsi acted like she had always hated Gabriella when really she just wanted everything that she had. Sure, those who attended and enjoyed East High's musicals admired Kelsi, and sure she had a boyfriend, Ryan. But something about Gabriella made Kelsi loath her so much that she felt as if she could barely breath when she was around her. It was pure envy.

Gabriella had taken a risk by going after Troy. She put her high status as the captain of East High's soccer team and her friendships with all her teammates on the line- but still; there she was, promenading down the halls with Troy at her side. Around the two teenagers were a group of the soccer posy and also a boy with an afro that Kelsi had never seen around the school before.

"Do they seriously think they will be able to beat us out for the leads in the musical?!" Kelsi exclaimed but Ryan shrugged nonchalantly as if he could care less about the whole situation. "That jock and that bookworm will turn my musical into a farce!"

"And what do you supposed we could do about it?" Ryan asked in a bored tone, his only wish to just simply get to class without another over-dramatic lecture from Kelsi.

"Let's say…hypothetically, you where the captain of a soccer team," Kelsi said and Ryan stared at her in confusion, waiting for her to continue. "Let's say your team was scheduled to hold tryouts even though they have a pretty good idea of who is on the team already."

"Tryouts are a standard procedure. If I was a captain I'd be required to go." Ryan stated, still not fully understanding what she was getting to. A devious grin formed on Kelsi's face. "Why…?" Ryan questioned becoming alarmed.

"Hmm… suppose soccer tryouts, the scholastic decathlon and the callbacks were all on the same day…"

"Kels that will never work. Gabriella is the captain. Tryouts don't really count because everyone who's on the team stays on the team they just have like one spot open for a new girl. I'm sure it wouldn't matter if Gabriella missed-"

"That's where you are wrong. New girls tryout every year. Just because the people that were on the team from last year practice together doesn't mean that everyone new trying out doesn't have an equal chance." Kelsi stated even though she wasn't positive that what she was saying was absolutely true.

Ryan thought it over with a puzzled look on his face, "But what-"

"Ry, tryouts are regulations, standard formalities. Why should Gabriella get to skip it and get special treatment?" Kelsi scoffed, "They aren't even fit to be called a team."

"So where to?" Ryan asked and lifted the pile of books he was carrying to indicate that he was tired of holding them.

"First, Darbus. Next, Coach Montez." She paused and smiled, " I will make sure that tryouts are followed through fairly." Kelsi beamed and looked around at the school that she was planning on fixing. "What would East High do without me?"

Ryan sighed, knowing that he could never _ever_ question Kelsi when she had a plan. One thing he loved about her was her motivation. Even if it wasn't always used for the good, it was still a trait that she possessed that reminded Ryan that she wasn't completely evil. He smiled slightly. "I am proud to call you my girlfriend."

"I know."


	14. Interested

**WARNING: there may be a lot of typos in this**

**other then that... read & review & enjoy? **

**love yah;;**

**sky scott **

Gabriella rushed into her father's office. She wanted to get it over with quickly so she could meet up with her friends and Troy at lunch. Really, she had no idea why she was being called into Coach Montez' office. The moment she entered with a flustered look on her face, her dad smiled, but that went unrecognized by Gabriella because she was too busy eyeing Kelsi Neilson who was occupying a chair in her dad's office. She waved slowly, due to her feeling unsure.

"Gabs, this is Kelsi Neilson. She's interested in joining the team this season." Coach Montez told his daughter and watched as her eyes widened in surprise. "We'll be holding tryouts for anyone who is interested this Friday and you're expected to be there," he told Gabriella, making sure that the tone of his voice was serious and meant business. Gabriella wasn't sure what to say, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her father. "You both can leave now, I wouldn't want you to miss your lunch."

Shaking her head, Gabriella exited his office and made sure to go the opposite way to the cafeteria to get away from Kelsi. Gabriella contemplated the reasons why Kelsi would even be trying out. She seemed like she was only interested in theater and stomping around the school like she owned the place… but then again maybe she did actually play soccer. Whatever the reason was, Gabriella hated not knowing. Being unaware of what was going on in the places that surrounded her made her feel uneasy. "Gabriella!" Someone shouted causing her to come to an abrupt stop in the hallway. She hadn't realized how heavily she was breathing. She tried to regain her breath before turning to see who had called her.

"Uh… you're Ryan Evans, right?" She asked the person who had called her after turning around to see a blonde haired boy. Gabriella could see the resemblance between him and his sister, Sharpay. He smiled at her, almost bashfully. "You're Shar's brother?"

"Yeah, she's my younger sister." Ryan approached her as if he were studying her. "I wanted to say that I'm excited about new people finding an interest in theater." Gabriella smiled, almost relieved after thinking that he'd hate her for going up against him with Troy to try to get the lead roles. "Especially you," he added the last part.

Gabriella got a weird feeling that something was going on. She had no idea what it was about but she was sure she had her resources of finding out what it was. "Well, thanks… I have to get going to lunch," She smiled again, but this time it was because her thoughts were mainly on one person she was looking forward to seeing.

Ryan nodded and watched Gabriella's retreating back. Once she was out of sight he jumped, snapping out of a phase, which he was transfixed on. What had just happened? Had he just talked to the one person that Kelsi was plotting against? That wasn't even the worst part.

He, Ryan Evans, boyfriend of Kelsi Nielson, was interested in the soccer superstar of East High.

_Tsk, Tsk. Interests, Interests, Interests. _

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying Kelsi Neilson, the short girl who we watched audition, the short girl who nearly ran me over on my first day, and the girl that Sharpay can't stand, is trying out for soccer?" 

Gabriella sighed while playing with Troy's hands absentmindedly. She looked out towards the basketball court at the park where Troy and her had tried to study once before. She leaned back into Troy's lap, where she was sitting while the two talked about their school day. "I had no idea she almost ran you over," Gabriella giggled, "But yeah, that's her." She wasn't sure whether or not she should mention that she had talked to Ryan Evans earlier and that he had actually seemed friendly.

"Hmm..." Troy grabbed her hand that was currently tracing invisible patterns on his palm. "Maybe she'll end up being good, she'll be like East High's secret weapon," he offered, not sure of what else to tell her. He was quite suspicious as well to the reasons why Kelsi Nielson was attempting to join the soccer team. Gabriella shifted in his lap and turned to face him.

"Or maybe she is just using this to get tougher and then she really will run you over," She laughed and stood up. Troy gave her a questioning look when he saw the soccer ball that she was pulling out of her bag. "I think it's time you show me what Troy boy is made of."

"Aw come on, I can think of other ways to show that."

"Oh well," Gabriella threw a ball at him, which he caught from where he was sitting against the tree. She simply started walking away, expecting Troy to follow her. Troy followed her to where she was walking along the fence where the basketball court was on the other side. Gabriella let her hand softly brush against the fence as she walked; she sighed contently.

Troy had already stopped walking, gazing inside to where the court lay. There was something in his eyes that made him look distant to Gabriella, she just couldn't figure out what it was. She backtracked and gently touched his shoulder, startling Troy. He looked as white as a ghost. Gabriella bit her lip, not meaning to scare him. She had no idea why he was acting this way. "Hey," she cooed, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he snapped defensively and pulled away quickly from the court.

"Don't shut me out, Bolton." Troy smiled weakly. One thing he loved about her was how she loved to call him out when she knew something was wrong. Troy didn't speak just looked away as Gabriella found the opening in the gate and walked into the middle of the court, watching Troy who was still on the outside, pacing like a nervous kid. Slowly and timidly, he walked onto the court, keeping his eyes focused on Gabriella. She watched as he came up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist with no intention of ever letting go. "Troooy , please tell me what's wrong."

Without speaking, he released his grip on her and picked up her soccer ball. He let it drop to the ground before it bounced back up to his hands. From mid-court, he let go of the ball, sending it soaring into the basket, making a "swish" sound. Gabriella stared in astonishment, not quite sure what to say. Troy sat down and tugged on her hand, pulling her onto his lap once again. "I used to play basketball a lot…" he started to say quietly. "It was sort of me and my dad's thing."

"Your dad…" Gabriella repeated, becoming fairly interested. He had never spoken much about his father and now she really wanted to know more.

"Yeah it was pretty much basketball 24/7 for me until about a year and a half ago. I became more interested in school."

"What happened?"

Troy shrugged, trying to think of some way to hide the pain but deep down he knew he had to come out and just say it. "He left us for a coworker."

She felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She had no idea how she had ever hurt him before. Now, she felt even worse about the whole situation with the callbacks. Suddenly, her phone began ringing, saving them both from the awkward silence.

"Hey Tay."

_"Did you see the updated bulliten board?"_

"No…why?"

_"They changed the time for callbacks. Weird, right?"_

Gabriella stood from Troy's lap as he watched her. "No way. What time"

_"Same as soccer tryouts."_

"I knew it!" Gabriella groaned. "It's all Kelsi's doing."

_"That's what we all figured. What are you going to do?"_

Gabriella glanced at Troy who was now lying on his back, looking up at the sky. "I don't know…I'll figure something out. I'll talk to you later."

_"Kay, bye." _

Troy opened his eyes to find the sunlight blocked from Gabriella looking down at him. "What-" Gabriella laughed and cut him off with her lips before pulling away before Troy could respond to the kiss.

"Get up, we've got planning to do."


	15. Don't Stop Believing

Ryan filed into his usual seat in his homeroom, purposely trying to avoid his girlfriend's gaze. He couldn't even believe that he, Ryan Evans, had feelings for Gabriella, his girlfriend's enemy. There was a sudden tap on his shoulder that caused him to jump slightly. To his surprise, he turned to find Kelsi with a huge grin on her face. "Guess what?" She asked him but before he could even attempt to guess she began speaking. "Coach Montez is holding tryouts this Friday thanks to muah!" She squealed. "Now all we have to do is make sure callbacks are scheduled for the same time as the scholastic decathlon and the tryouts," Kelsi stated with a proud smile and clapped her hands together as if in celebration. Ryan's face faltered, not going unnoticed by Kelsi. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin Gabriella's chances for the musical. Everyone deserved an equal shot. "What's wrong?" She asked him when she saw the frown on his face and when he remained silent.

"I don't understand why it would matter if Gabriella was even at the tryouts for soccer. I mean she's amazing and her dad's the coach…"

"Did you just call Montez _amazing_?! And that's exactly my point, she is the coach's daughter and she has to be there of it would be unfair because everyone wouldn't have an equal chance at making the team," Kelsi huffed.

"You're one to talk when it comes to _unfairness_," Ryan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said when I called Gabriella amazing I meant that she was a fairly talented soccer player," He covered up. Ryan had no idea why he felt like he'd rather defend Gabriella instead of Kelsi.

"Sure you did," Kelsi said with sarcasm. Ryan hunched over in his seat, feeling guilty. Why was Kelsi suddenly getting on his nerves? Why couldn't he stop comparing her blue-grey eyes to Gabriella's chocolate brown ones? Why couldn't he stop thinking about that one girl…

The bell sounded, dismissing them from their homeroom and into the jungle-like hallways. Ryan left quickly, practically sprinting out of the room, not wanting to have to walk Kelsi to her next class. The moment he saw that familiar brunette walking through the halls he felt his heart rate increase. She was smiling and he wondered if the smile could have been for him. Ryan slowly raised his hand to wave hello but Gabriella rushed past him and into the awaiting arms of the new kid. Ryan sighed; of course a girl like that already had a boyfriend. What did the new kid have that he didn't? He was sure he'd find out.

* * *

"Okay girls, good workout today. Remember if you want to actually be on the team, tryouts are mandatory this Friday," Gabriella said while walking towards the locker room, glad to get out of soccer today. To her surprise, Kelsi did not show up to workout with the team. Usually before the season people who were interested in joining the team would practice with them to get the swing of things. She knew something was going on with her but she couldn't quite figure it out. She changed out of her gym clothes quickly and glanced up at the clock.

5:30

Throwing her hair up in a sloppy bun, she ran towards to auditorium where she was going to meet Troy and Sharpay to practice for the callbacks until six. Instead of running into the auditorium, she stopped at the entrance after noticing a gaping blond staring at the school's bulletin board. "Hey Shar, what's up?"

She didn't reply. Her eyes said it all. Following her gaze the the bulletin board, Gabriella gasped slightly. "Why would they do that?!" Gabriella asked in almost a whisper. Sharpay knew exactly why though, Kelsi and Ryan. Could they really be that superficial? Now that the soccer tryouts, decathlon and callbacks were all scheduled for Friday at the exact same time, there was no way Gabriella and Troy could pull it off.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" Chad asked as he Taylor, Troy and some other girls from the soccer team made their way into the lobby. Ever since Gabriella and Troy had finally gotten together, Chad and Taylor had been spending a lot more time together. Gabriella turned to face Troy, his eyes silently questioning her. Gabriella tried her hardest not to frown since she hated being upset.

"They changed the time of the callbacks and decathlon to the same time as tryouts on Friday," Gabriella said glumly. There was a series of shocked expressions from her friends.

Sharpay glared down the hallway where a couple was currently strolling through towards the group. "Kelsi…" She hissed as the short brunette pushed her way through them purposely.

"Excuse me," Kelsi spat sarcastically with a smirk while Ryan kept his eyes glued to the ground and followed Kelsi out of the school's front doors. Troy grasped Gabriella's hand in his.

"Everything's going to be fine. If we work together we can find a way to pull through this… all we need is a plan," Troy said confidently and all eyes locked on him, surprised of his sudden leadership. "Who's with me?"

Gabriella gave his hand a slight squeeze and Taylor smiled a long with the rest of the group. "Just tell us what we have to do," Chad said.

* * *

It was now Wednesday and Gabriella was knocking on Troy's door. The two had planned to practice for the callbacks that afternoon after school. From where she stood on the porch, she could hear the sound of laughter. To her surprise, a teenage girl who looked around her own age answered. She had golden blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Gabriella didn't think she had seen her around before. She felt as if she had been punched in her gut.

"Um is Troy home?" Gabriella asked looking around, wondering if she'd went to the wrong house by mistake.

"OH! You must be Gabriella!" The other girl smiled knowingly. "I'm Kylie, Troy's cousin." Gabriella held in a sigh of relief. "Come in!"

As she entered the house she noticed a small pile of suitcases, realizing that Troy's family must be visiting. She felt something clutching on to her leg and looked down to see that it wasn't a something but _someone_.

"Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!" A boy who looked like a much younger version of Troy exclaimed with glee. Kylie simply laughed, knowing what was coming next.

Crawling on all fours, Troy rounded the corner of the living room. "I wonder where Rylan could be…" He said playfully, his eyes searching the room. Immediately after seeing Gabriella there, his face turned a crimson color and he jumped to his feet. "Ga-Gabby I didn't know you were here yet," Troy glared in Kylie's direction and she only shrugged and smiled at the situation.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Gabriella burst out laughing, Kylie joining in as well. She bent down on her knees and extended her hand. "You must be Rylan," Gabriella said with a gentle smile. "I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby."

"Twoy's Gabby?" Rylan tilted his head in confusion and opened his mouth to speak once again but Troy covered it with his hand.

"That's enough embarrassment for one day, don't you think?" Troy pleaded.

Kylie laughed and reached for her younger brothers hand. "Yes, that is Troy's Gabby." She turned to Gabriella. "Well, we've both obviously heard so much about you."

Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach. He talked about her to his family. "Nice to meet you both," She beamed resisting the urge to throw herself into Troy's arms.

"Gabriella came over to practice so I guess I'll see you two later," Troy reached for her hand but stopped abruptly when Rylan started tugging on Gabriella's shirt's sleeve.

"Can you go to the pawk with us Gabby?" The younger boy begged, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, completely forgetting that he had promised the four-year-old a trip to the park. "I don't think that now is a good time, bud-"

"I'd love to go to the park with you!" Gabriella told him and looked over to Troy, winking. Grabbing one of Rylan's small hands, she reached for the door and waited for Troy to follow.

As the three walked down the porch steps, Gabriella heard Kylie call out, "Good luck!"

"Thanks for this," Troy said, gesturing towards Rylan.

"No problem, you should have told me your family was over." She reached with her free hand for one of Troy's and smiled. "We can always practice later…besides he's sooo adorable."

"He gets his good looks from his older cousin."

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Troy said laughing at his own ego.

Gabriella sighed, shaking her head playfully. She couldn't get over how close she and Troy had become so quickly. They just understood each other and sometimes that's really hard to find. As the approached the park, Rylan scurried off towards the playground while Gabriella made sure she had a perfect view of him from the bench that she sat on. Troy plopped himself down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder.

Studying her, he looked into her gleaming eyes that were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by Troy. For a moment, Troy was convinced that she had forgotten he was there. She was busy watching Rylan and two little girls playing in the sandbox. She let out a long sigh.

"What are you thinking?" Troy asked as Gabriella finally noticed his presence. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly.

"You can't laugh at me, ok?"

"Depends, is it funny or not?" Troy chuckled a little while looking at her.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" Gabriella asked, extending her pinky.

Taking her pinky with his own, he shook, "I promise."

Keeping her eyes focused on the younger children, Gabriella smiled. "What I really want to do is become a pediatrician."

There was a silence.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Gabriella said, nudging him with her shoulder.

"It's not funny, I promised anyway." Troy wiggled his pinky for effect, causing Gabriella to giggle softly. "Why would it be funny?"

"I'm too stupid to do anything that means something." Gabriella looked across the park towards the soccer fields, her home away from home. "Sure, I can kick a ball into a net but when it comes to the important things I-"

"Hey," Troy cut her off, setting his hand on her jaw, coaxing her to look up. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You can do anything you want to do." He gave her hand a gently squeeze for reassurance.

Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "How can you just be so sure of everything?"

"When it comes to you, it's simple. From the second I met you I knew that you were going to be somebody." This finally got her attention. Her brown eyes transfixed on Troy's blue ones.

"Have I told you lately that you're amazing?"

Troy laughed and leaned toward her. "Not exactly."

"Well you are," She said and touched her lips to his. Gabriella pulled away with a huge smile on her face. "You know what?"

"What?" Troy asked while playing with her fingers.

"We're going to make sure our plan works. We're going to go to the callbacks and prove everyone wrong." She stood up, pulling Troy with her. "We've done it once, we can do it again."

Troy laughed and motioned for his younger cousin to come over so that they could leave. "What makes you so sure of everything?" He asked, emphasizing his words purposely.

"When it comes to us, it's simple," Gabriella laughed in her mimicking voice. "We won't give up."

Troy smirked, hoisting Rylan up on his shoulders. "Sounds good to me."

**it's been awhile so... hello :D**

**i've started a new story called Your Worst Nightmare**

**i would loveeee it if you checked it out. anyways... i can see**

**where i am heading with this story and once it's finished**

**i might write a sequel. if i wrote a sequel, would anyone read it?**

**review please ;**

**sky3**


	16. Only the beginning

hey everyone! i'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story. in the beginning, i was new to fanfic which you could see through my writing, the chapters grew larger. this is the last chapter of this story but i'm planning on making a sequel. i'll be updating a lot more because i've just started to enjoy writing again...most likely i have gotten over major writer's block. i have another story called don't fall, i won't catch you and i'll be updating that as well. as for my story your worst nightmare, i'm not updating that unless it gets 10 reviews to start off with. i just don't have the time to write it so it has a limit. anyways, i'd like to thank you all again for reading and reviewing this story... i love yah.

-sky

* * *

It was the melody.

The melody from the keys of the piano as Sharpay's delicate fingers seemed to barely move over them, creating a beautiful sound like no other.

But no, that was not what finally calmed Gabriella's breathing.

It was the unintentional brush of Troy's hands against her own. She looked away from the crowded auditorium that was filled with people judging her to look at Troy. She knew that those blue eyes were far from judging.

She couldn't believe how much had changed because of one vacation, one boy. But Gabriella couldn't imagine where she'd be now without Troy. In a way she knew that he saved her.

Because of Troy, she discovered herself. She also found out that she did have true friends, friends who would do anything for her. Without them, she wouldn't be standing in the middle of the stage in front of the student body.

_**Earlier that day**_

"_OW!" Molly exclaimed dramatically, falling to the gymnasium floor while clutching her ankle. She rolled around faking immense pain as Coach Montez blew his whistle, pausing the tryouts that were taking place that Friday._

_Gabriella sighed and tried her best not to laugh. There was no way that this would be a distraction for her to leave the tryouts and meet Troy in the auditorium for callbacks. _

"_It.. It," Molly fanned her face, pausing while catching her breath. "It must be broken!" _

"_I don't see any swelling," Coach Montez pointed out skeptically._

_Molly groaned and a few girls on the team had to contain their laughter. Taylor's eyes locked on Gabriella's. 'Go,' she mouthed but Gabriella shook her head. _

_Gabriella's eyes scanned the gym, all of her teammates eyes were on her. They were waiting for her next move. Would she go and take the risk or would she stay and do what was expected of her? She also noticed __that Kelsi Neilson had not attended the tryouts but that was no surprise to her. She suspected all along that it had been a plan to keep her away from the callbacks. _

"_Girls," Coach Montez snapped his daughter from her thoughts. "I'm going to have to take Molly to the nurse," He paused, his patience obviously wearing thin as Molly wailed beside him. "Tryouts will be rescheduled." _

_The moment he left the gym all the girls turned their attention to Gabriella._

"_Are you going or not?" Taylor asked her best friend who was stunned that Molly's act was believed by her father._

_Gabriella smiled then bit her bottom lip nervously. She'd never appreciated her friends as much as she appreciated them now. Yes, she was going but she was afraid. What would the rest of the school think of East High's soccer star? Would they approve of her singing? Singing with Troy? None of that mattered though, all that she knew was there was a certain boy waiting for her, and she wouldn't want to miss him for the world. _

_Troy looked around the room. It had been the room that the scholastic decathlon team practiced in almost everyday. Room 221. But for some reason, it looked so unfamiliar too him now. He felt like the walls were caving in on him. He glanced at the clock. There was no way he'd make it. _

_Then he heard a girl shriek. _

_A crowd quickly started to form around a body that was laying on the floor. _

"_What's going on?" Troy asked curiously to one of the girls who was on East High's scholastic decathlon team. _

"_It's Chad."_

"_What happened?"_

"_He fainted."_

"_Fainted?" Troy tried not to laugh as he finally got sight of Chad. He couldn't believe that people were actually buying that he was unconscious. Troy wasn't the only one who knew that Chad wasn't truly unconscious. _

_He felt someone nudge him from behind. _

_Jason Cross, a member of the team smiled knowingly. "Go show the ice princess and her poodle who's boss."_

"_I can just picture her face when you and Gabriella walk in…" Zeke Baylor, another member of the team chimed in. _

_Jason gave Troy a little shove towards the door. "Go get your girl."_

_He loved the way that sounded. His girl. He had someone now. Not only someone, Gabriella Montez. The Gabriella Montez that had boys falling at her feet. He had a home now, a place to call his own. He had a school, friends, he was a wildcat. The past was the past and there was no going back. He was amazed at how far he had come. _

* * *

Troy was shocked to be running into the auditorium at the same time as Gabriella. He knew that they were too late after seeing Kelsi's smug smile.

"Wait!" Gabriella pleaded. "We're here, we can sing."

They both climbed the steps to the stage while Mrs. Darbus glared at them feeling as though they disrespected the theater. "The theater waits for no one," She said grimly. "Besides, there's no pianist present."

Gabriella looked over to the seat in front of the piano that Sharpay was usually situated in front of. Just as Mrs. Darbus had pointed out, Sharpay wasn't there. Gabriella looked down at her sneakers that were still on her feet from the tryouts; she felt defeated.

"We'll sing without a piano," Troy suggested after seeing Gabriella's face fall.

Kelsi was about to open her mouth to object when Sharpay ran across the stage, coming to halt in front Troy and Gabriella.

"Pianist here!" She stated and diverted her eyes to the auditorium doors when she heard the sound of voices as they entered.

"It's simply much too late…" Mrs. Darbus said, her voice trailing off as she watched the stream of students flood the auditorium. "What's going on?"

Gabriella looked out at the auditorium that was now filled. She immediately noticed Taylor who gave her a thumbs up sign and a huge smile. But Gabriella was almost positive that they couldn't do it.

"We'd be glad to sing again for our fellow classmates, Mrs. Darbus," Kelsi craved attention and being praised by others.

Gabriella frowned when Mrs. Darbus seemed to be considering this. Troy grasped her hand in his own for reassurance.

"Well…" Mrs. Darbus began to say, causing Kelsi to grin like the Cheshire cat, thinking she was getting her way once again. She was Kelsi Neilson, she always got what she wanted. Finally, she would be better than Gabriella Montez. Could today get any better? "Since it looks like free period is extended for some odd reason I have not been informed of and Sharpay is now present…"

Kelsi's face faltered. Was Mrs. Darbus implying what she thought she was implying? No, this cannot be happening. Not after everything she had went through to get to where she was right now.

"I guess Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton should have an opportunity."

Kelsi allowed her jaw to drop in surprise. Gabriella almost did the same. Ryan's eyes cut through Troy, as if studying what he'd do next. Kelsi stormed off the stage automatically expecting Ryan to follow close behind. She turned sharply when she realized he wasn't.

"RYAN!" She snapped. "Are you coming or not?"

Ryan simply nodded, transfixed, his mind somewhere else. He wasn't still caught up in his previous performance to 'Bop to the top', but instead he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. Was he right for plotting against her with Kelsi? He shook his head trying to block out any thoughts of Gabriella. For some reason, it made him feel guilty to be thinking about her. As if it were unfair to his girlfriend. His girlfriend. Why did he keep forgetting that he was with Kelsi? Maybe because there was no reason for him to be…

Instead of following her, he walked quickly past her, disappearing from Gabriella and Troy's view. Troy pulled lightly on Gabriella's hand, tugging her towards the piano where Sharpay was waiting for them. Gabriella could feel her throat closing up with nervousness. Her breathing quickened as she could feel her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. Troy released his grip on her hand and noticed her draw in a shaky breath.

"Ready?" Sharpay whispered.

_Ready? _Gabriella could feel herself choking up. What kind of question was that? Would she ever truly be ready to be put under the microscope for all of East High to study? Then Troy's hand brushed ever so gently against her own, his mouth nearing her ear.

"Gabi… are you ok?" He asked with sincere care for her.

She smiled timidly. "Yes."

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gabriella told him as she turned to Sharpay and nodded, giving her permission to begin playing the song that she had become so fond of.

The melody started out so slowly, so soft that it soothed Gabriella's stage fright.

"_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach_," Troy sang and Gabriella finally felt at peace with herself. This was not the same person who looked like he was ready to sprint off of the stage before they began singing on New Years Eve. Gabriella took a long deep breath while watching Troy the entire time. She imagined that there wasn't anyone else there. It was just her and Troy. That was all that mattered.

"_If we're trying So we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are _

_Creating space between us_

_'Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Ohhhh."_

They're hands parted, both of them moving to an opposite side of the stage, encouraged by the clapping coming from the audience.

"_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free."_

Moving towards the center of the stage, Gabriella felt a smile form on her face after seeing Troy's smile on his face. She felt like it was New Years Eve all over again and she was singing with someone she didn't know in front of people she'd never seen before. But it was the opposite. She knew Troy now and was extremely thankful for that and the people watching, well they all knew her. They all thought of her as the soccer player whose father had high expectations of her.

"_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is true_

_This is fate _

_And together_

_We see it comin'_

_More than you _

_More than me_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both of us breakin' free_

_Soarin' _

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

_We're runnin' _

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh."_

Now with her face only centimeters from Troy's, he was all she could see. The cheering crowd and smiles of approval from her friends went unnoticed. She didn't even notice her father enter the back of the auditorium with Molly followed by Chad. All she could see were those brilliant pools of blue. She smiled, amazed how the rest of the year was going to be with Troy by hers side and attempting to win the championships with the girls she loved most, , her soccer team.

"_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are."_

They finished the song together, both equally out of breath. They were too lost in each others eyes to notice the standing ovation that they were getting from their classmates. Finally Gabriella broke their intense gaze, and turned to face the crowd. She beamed and felt a sharp pang in her body. It was as if a sudden feeling became recognizable to her. She couldn't pin point it exactly.

Troy suddenly pulled her towards him, catching her off guard. He placed a quick gentle kiss on her cheek, his own face had a smile on his face that looked like it could never be erased.

Then realization came crashing down on Gabriella. Finally she found the appropriate word that she was now capable of feeling. She found her father's deep brown eyes in the crowd. He smiled slightly, shaking his head in disbelief. His Gabi, a singer, his Gabi, a soccer player. But his smile was genuine and it possessed what Gabriella was feeling. Acceptance.

* * *

Gabriella sighed and snuggled further into Troy's side as he had his arm snaked around her shoulder while sitting on Taylor's couch in her living room. Taylor's parents were out of town on the Friday night, and Taylor insisted on all of them hanging out. All of them being Taylor, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Molly, Sharpay, Jason, and Zeke. They were simply talking amongst each other just enjoying the company of their friends.

"You guys were amazing today," Taylor told Gabriella and Troy for the hundredth time that day.

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the group. Molly sat up straighter.

"What are we doing?" She said with a laugh. "It's a Friday night, you guys had amazing callbacks and are most likely getting the parts, tryouts are rescheduled along with the scholastic decathlon and my ankle is not broken." Molly pointed out with a grin. "Why are we sitting around like people with no lives?"

"My girl is like my life…" Chad muttered. "I don't have one."

"That will be changing soon," Gabriella said with a giggle as a blush erupted on her best friend, Taylor's cheeks. Everyone laughed and Molly rose from where she was sitting.

"Music?" She suggested and everyone nodded. "What would you do without me?" Molly said as she turned on Taylor's stereo system, switching to the radio. "Jason, get up and dance with me," She demanded with a laugh as Jason sprung to his feet. No one said no to Molly, even Jason knew that. Zeke shoved Chad lightly towards Taylor, and soon everyone was dancing like they were at a party full of people. Gabriella remained by Troy's side but he stood up, offering his had to pull her too her feet. The moment she stood, the song ended and a new one began. One that was very familiar to both Troy and Gabriella.

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

Troy almost laughed when he remembered Gabriella singing that song, unaware of his presence in the gymnasium. Everything since winter break had been so amazing he found himself forgetting the little things. Gabriella had that affect on him. He couldn't wait to finish off the rest of the year as a junior then graduate as a senior since his mother had promised she wouldn't be transferred until he graduated. He hadn't ever lived in one place for that long and was looking forward to it.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked as she wound her arms around his neck. Troy instinctively rested his hands on her waist, drawing her closer.

"Honestly… the rest of the year and how I'm going to spend it," He said while leaning towards her ear. "Hopefully with you."

"I'm not letting you spend it any other way," Gabriella joked.

"I'm fine with that," Troy smiled and leaned in to meet her half way, sharing a sweet, affectionate kiss.

The rest of the year would be amazing, he could just tell already. He had friends, a home, and a school that he was proud of. Also, he had East High's star, who was now falling fast for him and he couldn't help but catch her.

_Looking at you. h__olding my breath _

_For once in my life __I'm scared to death _

_I'm taking a chance k__etting you inside_


End file.
